Wicked Game
by donna79
Summary: Jack is in over his head. David is just looking for a new start. What happens when they cross paths? Set in the present. Slash. Complete!
1. New Kid in Town

**AN: I redid this just a little. Someone was nice enough to point out that it was like their story. I'm a fan of the story and the author, so I think she handled it well. It wasn't intentional I swear. I think it happened because such a fan of the other story. Let me know if you see anymore similarities and I'll change them I promise.**

He looked at the building in front of him wondering what would happen once he stepped inside. His sister was already at the door waiting for him. She rolled her eyes before coming back down the stairs to grab his arm.

"It's not like your going through this by yourself. We're in this together. Now come on." She said pulling him up the stairs.

It didn't help that they had transferred only two months before school let out. He had little time to make friends before the summer. He wasn't like his sister, making friends didn't come easy to him.

"Sarah you're going to pull my arm out of socket. Quit yanking on me!" He said under his breath as they passed students and teachers.

Sarah stopped long enough to look at a sign on the wall pointing to where the office was. She pulled at her brother again letting him know that she was in control.

"Let go. I can walk you know?" He said jerking his arm away from her.

"David I swear, you are worse than Les. You know for somebody who's smart you can be really dumb sometimes."

Neither of them saw the group of guys leaning against the lockers as they walked past. But one of them had noticed David. They were gone before he could call out to them.

"Aww man new kids. Isn't a little late in the year to be transferring?"

"Shut up Snitch. It's a free country." The leader said before smacking the one called Snitch upside the head.

"Abuse!"

"Then call the cops." The leader said giving him a weird look.

"Maybe I will Kelly."

"Won't be the first time I've had to run from them." He said shrugging his shoulders.

The warning bell rang before Snitch could respond. They all spread out except for three. One of them being Jack Kelly. The other two were just as important. They were his best friends, the only two he really trusted. One of them he had grown up with the other he had met when he moved into his neighborhood six years before.

"Hey Jack, you feel like ditching Calc?" The blond one asked adjusting his bag on his shoulder.

"You got anything else planned?" Jack asked quirking his eyebrow at him.

"No, just don't wanna go." He said pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Why not? You in Race?" He asked looking at the shorter of the two.

"Nah, I've got drama. Medda'll never let me hear the end of it if I ditch."

"All right." The blond said turning to follow Jack down the hall.

"Hey Blink, don't you have Econ with Denton now?"

The blond stopped in his tracks and turned.

"Tell him I had a doctors appointment." He said before walking backwards out of the school.

Normally Race would have gone with them. But he didn't want to cross Medda's path. He had done it once and he had sworn to himself that he would never do it again. She was scary when she got angry. He slipped into the class just as the bell rang.

"It's good to know you can be on time Higgins. Take a seat." Medda said not looking up from her desk.

Race shook his head wondering how she had known it was him. He looked around the room and at least six other people hadn't come in yet. The door opened again and Race turned in his seat. A tall boy he had known practically all his life and a curly brown haired kid walked in together.

"Miller, Thompson. Okay you two are here. Take a seat."

The tall boy sat in front of Race and the other boy sat a few rows away before being surrounded by the girls in the class.

"Something's never change." Race said shaking his head in wonder.

"I know. I don't see how he does it."

Race looked up and saw the blond turn in his seat. Race chuckled before pointing his pencil at the girls.

"Do you think they realize he would go for you or me over them?"

"Mush is too hot to be in gay in their eyes." The blond said with a smile on his face.

"Blink needs another note. Doctor this time."

"Where is he now?"

"With Jack."

"Why did I even ask?" He said before turning back around.

"Hey Skitts, you have the notes from Calc yesterday?"

"I thought I heard you snoring. I'll give them to you at lunch." He said with a laugh.

"Thanks." He said hitting Skittery on the shoulder with his pencil.

XXXX

David stood at the end of the lunch line staring across the cafeteria. He was hoping Sarah would have this lunch period, but he couldn't find her. He made his way to an empty table and sat down. He was opening his soda when he saw someone walk up to the table. He looked up hoping the guy wouldn't make him move. The guy jerked his head letting him know he needed to move and David rolled his eyes before getting up. He gathered his stuff and made his way to the end of the row.

"You can sit here if you want." Someone said catching him off guard.

He turned his head and saw a curly haired guy looking at him. The guy gestured for him to sit down. What could it hurt? David thought himself as he dropped his bag to the floor and sat down. The guy smiled at him and David hoped the guy wasn't trying to fool with him.

"I'm Michael." He said opening up a laptop.

"I'm David."

"I wouldn't sit over there again if I were you. He won't be so nice next time."

"Who is he?"

"Morris Delancey, he thinks he owns the school. And his brother's crazy. So don't mess with him if you want to live."

"Thanks for the warning." David said giving him a weird look.

A guy sat next to David then turned Michael's computer around so he could see it. David turned to look at him but all he saw was blond hair so white it was almost blinding.

"What are you working on now?"

"History paper. That's David, he's new." Michael said turning the computer then pointing to David.

The guy turned to David and nodded his head. Another guy walked up to the table and sat down on the other side of the blond guy. He was short with dark hair and glasses. He pushed the blond guys hair out of his face before he kissed him. Michael cleared his throat making them pull apart. He gestured with his eyes toward David.

"I didn't see you there. I'm Ethan and this is John." The dark haired guy said pointing to himself and the blond guy.

"I'm David."

"Are you okay with us kissing?" Ethan asked giving him a curious look.

"I'm fine with it." David said with a nod.

"Good, we would've done it anyway." John said shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't pay attention to him. He's just outspoken."

"It's fine."

"And he's the nice one." Another blond guy said coming up to the table.

David had seen this one in his Calculus class this morning. But he didn't know his name.

"You're in one of my classes right?"

"Calc."

"Right, I'm Skittery." He said sitting down.

David looked at him like he was crazy. Michael gave him a small smile before closing his laptop.

"We all have nick names. Some of us just chose not to use them that often. Not unless we're around the person that gave them to us." He said explaining the name.

"It's a long story. Maybe one day you'll get one." Ethan said nodding his head.

"If Jack has anything to say about it he will." Skittery said taking Mush's drink.

He tipped it back as far as he could draining it in one gulp.

"You're buying me another one." Michael said not looking up.

"What are the rest of your nick names?" David asked starting to relax.

"Specs."

"Dutchy."

"Mush." Michael mumbled.

"Interesting." David said with a laugh.

"Jack gets creative." Mush said shrugging his shoulders.

"You've probably seen him around. He's the one who wears the red bandana around his neck." Skittery said trying to explain.

"I think I saw him this morning. I wasn't paying attention though."

"Don't let him know that." Skitts said with a laugh.

XXXX

Jack watched David from the corner table his friends had sat at since the beginning of the year. Leave it to Mush and Skitts to make friends with the new kid. He still hadn't talked to the guy. That would have to wait, he had other things to worry about right now. He had seen what Morris had done when David sat down at his table. Jack needed to have a talk with him about being respectful, again.

"Hey Jack, you gonna finish your fries?" Blink asked bringing Jack out of his thoughts.

"Take 'em." He said shoving them towards his friend.

"You okay? You've been really quiet today." Race asked sitting on the other side of Jack.

"Just thinking." He said not taking his off David.

Race followed his gaze. He gave Blink a weird look behind Jack's back.

"About the new kid?" Blink asked sounding confused.

"Yeah. It's nothing."

"You got a crush Jackie boy?"

Jack shook his head wishing he hadn't told them he was gay. They were cool about it, but they were always trying to set him up. Half the school was either gay or lesbian. As far as he knew Skittery and Blink were the only straight ones out of all of his friends. He didn't hang out with Skitts that much anymore though. Not since he had moved out of the neighborhood. He didn't really care much for Mush and Specs, he always thought Specs was talking down to him. And Mush was too good looking for his own good. Ever since he was thirteen Mush had attracted attention from both guys and girls. And Jack had to admit when Mush walked around without a shirt on even he couldn't help but stare. That's as far as it went.

"Just wondering what the guys like I guess."

"He looks like a smartie to me. Too much like Specs." Blink said rolling his eyes.

"He's got nice eyes though." Another one of their friends said sitting down.

Jack looked up and stared at the guy.

"He's my lab partner in Chemistry." The guy said shrugging his shoulders.

"You know what? He's in my Calc class too." Race said looking over at David again.

They were all silent while they let the news sink in. Race was forming a plan, a bet actually. And if he knew Jack, he wouldn't back down. He'd talk to him about it later.

XXXX

Jack was on his bed staring at the ceiling when his cell phone rang. He picked it up from next to him checking to see who it was.

"I'm busy Race." He said sounding agitated.

"Don't hand me that shit. You're staring at the ceiling."

"I knew I should have switched rooms." He said looking out the window.

Race flicked him off from across the yard.

"Come down and let me in."

"The doors unlocked." He hung up the phone hearing Race open the front door.

He found Race in the living room stretched out on the couch. Jack sat on his feet not caring that Race had thrown a book at him.

"What do you want?"

"I have a proposition for you."

"What?"

"You have to get the new kid to not only go out with you. But fall in love you."

"Are you out of your mind?"

"You've been alone long enough."

"Whatevs." Jack said rolling his eyes.

"You gonna do it?" Race asked rolling his eyes back at him.

"This is another person we're talking about here. He can get hurt."

"Not if he doesn't know what's going on." Race said smacking Jack's shoulder.

"I don't know." Jack said running his hands through his hair.

"Since when do you back down from a challenge?"

"What if he finds out?"

"We won't tell anyone. Don't you want to be happy?"

"What kind of question is that? You think I want to be lonely?"

"Then take a chance. Come on, I know you want to." Race said smacking his arm.

"Fine." Jack said with a sigh.

Race managed to get his feet out from under Jack and he smiled in victory. He walked to the door then stopped.

"If you fall for him, we can stop all right?" He said opening the door.

"That won't happen." Jack said sounding cocky.

"You never know." Race said before shutting the door.

Jack stayed where he was until after his dad came home. He never heard him complain that every light in the house was on and that he wasn't made of money. He had other things on his mind, David being one of them.


	2. The Dynamics of High School Hierarchy

David was walking down the hall while checking his schedule. He had Mr. Denton for Econ and English. '_Maybe two Mr. Denton's work here._ _It could happen.'_ He thought to himself as he stood outside his English class. He heard someone behind him and looked over his shoulder to see the guy Skittery had said was Jack. David stepped into the class and Jack followed him inside. David stood by the desk waiting for the teacher to tell him where to sit. It was the same Mr. Denton; David wasn't going to ask.

"David, why don't you take the seat in front of Jack?" Denton said pointing to the only open seat in the class.

David looked around the room to see anyone he knew. When he didn't see anyone he slumped in his seat. So far Specs was the only one he had seen that morning. Specs had pulled him to the seat next to his and practically shoved him into the seat.

"If you don't sit here, he will." Specs said pointing to a blond haired guy who was walking into the room.

The guy gave him a confused look before taking a seat in the front row.

"Who's that? And why do I get the feeling that he's pissed off at me?"

"His name is Ryan. And he only sits there to annoy me."

"You talkin' about me Specs?" The guy asked turning in his seat.

"He asked who you were." Specs said pointing to David.

"I'm Blink. I'm not as bad as he says I am. I just know how to push his buttons." The guy said before turning back around in his seat.

Someone clearing their throat brought David out of his thoughts. The person in front of him was turned in their seat holding a stack of papers. David took one and passed the rest to Jack. Denton started class by saying that they were having an open book test on Macbeth.

"David you won't have a problem taking this will you?"

"No sir." David said opening his book.

The rest of the class passed by without anything else embarrassing happening. Mush was waiting for David when he walked into the hall. Skittery was down the hall at his locker but when he saw Jack he went after him. David gave Mush a weird look Mush shrugged his shoulders before walking down the hall.

"Let me see your schedule." Mush said holding out his hand.

David handed it to him without saying anything. Specs and Dutchy were standing against the lockers a few feet away. Dutchy was leaning against Specs while he looked for something in his locker.

"We actually have a class together. It's a miracle!" Mush said dramatically.

David laughed at him shaking his head.

"You have History with me and Dutchy next."

"Ryan's in that class too. Stay clear of him." Specs warned before he closed his locker.

Dutchy kissed him quickly before Specs walked off.

"He's not as bad as Ethan says. They haven't gotten along since sixth grade." Mush said while Dutchy remained silent.

"Why?"

"Ask Specs at lunch." Mush said trying to hide a smile.

XXXX

David was walking to lunch when he felt someone watching him. A short dark haired guy was walking a few feet ahead of him and David caught him staring at him. The guy was in his Calc class. He sat behind Skittery, but that was all that David knew about him. The guy looked ahead again but David kept a close eye on him. Maybe he had a question about class. But why would he ask David? He would be better off asking Skittery.

David walked into the cafeteria looking for Mush and Specs. When he didn't see them he made his way over to the table. He saw someone walking towards him out of the corner of his eye. It was Ryan/Blink; David didn't know which to call him. He had better stick with Blink. Blink sat across from him but David ignored him until Blink sighed. David looked up not sure what to say.

"I wanted to come over and talk to you. I didn't get to apologize for this morning. I'm not that bad of a guy, you just picked the wrong person to tell you about me."

"It's okay. I'm not worried about it."

"What are you doing over here Bartlett?" Specs asked sitting down next to David.

"He's apologizing for this morning."

"Yeah, right. Like that would ever happen." Specs mumbled getting up again.

Blink tensed before letting out a sigh. David watched him wondering what Specs had meant. Blink gave him an uneasy smile as Mush sat down.

"Hey Mikey."

"Shut up Blink." Mush said with a smile.

They had shared the same greeting during History.

"He hates being called Mikey."

"I could call you what I normally call you." Mush said turning on his laptop.

"Blink!" Someone called from across the room.

David looked to where the voice came from and saw the guy that was staring at him this morning.

"That guy creeps me out." David said under his breath.

"He's not that bad. He's pretty cool once you get to know him." Mush said not looking up from what he was doing.

"Why don't Specs and Blink get along?"

"I really shouldn't be telling you. Skittery tells it better. But he's sitting with Jack and them today. Blink tends to get on peoples nerves really easily. He likes annoying Ethan more than anybody. One day in the sixth grade we all had a snowball fight. Blink was being more annoying than usual and Specs got tired of it. He came up with the idea to throw an ice packed snowball Blink. I swear it was more ice than anything. What he didn't realize was that there was a twig sticking out of it. It hit Blink dead in the eye. The twig ended slicing across his cornea. He had to wear an eye patch for three months after it happened. And that's how Blink got his nick name."

"Really?" David asked with worried eyes.

"Swear to God. We were all friends then. Once we got into high school we all went our separate ways. Ethan and me are considered the smart ones. Skitts and Race are smart too. Skitts bounces from table to table. But out of respect for Blink Race won't sit over here because of Ethan."

"Who's Race?"

"The one who creeps you out." Mush said matter of factly.

"So you guys just stopped being friends?"

"Ethan doesn't talk to them at all. I talk to them because I tutor most of them. And I have classes with Race and Blink."

David nodded seeing Skittery walking over to them. He sat across from David as Dutchy and Specs sat down.

"You can come and sit over there. These two won't because of Specs." He said jerking his head to the other table.

"Maybe some other time."

"Go." Specs said shoving him.

"Are you sure?"

"No, I'll totally disown you. Go!" He said shoving him again.

David followed Skittery over to the table as Jack and Race got up to leave. David sat down across from the Korean guy in his Chemistry class. The looked up from his paper and nodded at him.

"You know him right?" Blink said pointing to him.

"Mitch right?"

"Swifty." He said going back to his drawing.

David nodded as Blink and Skittery introduced him to everybody. By the end of lunch David's head was swimming from having so many names thrown at him. He would just remember the ones that were in his classes for now. He would learn the rest later.

XXXX

Mush and David were walking through the school parking lot when they heard Skittery yell for them.

"You go ahead, he lives closer to you anyway."

"You sure?" David asked looking over Mush's shoulder at where Skittery was standing.

Mush nodded before getting in his car. David made his way over to Skittery as he saw Sarah walk out of school. Mush had said he would give her a ride home too.

"You don't mind giving my sister a ride home too do you?"

"Nah. It's just Blink and you two. You'll have to sit in the back though. He gets out first." Skittery said jerking his head towards Blink.

"Sarah!" David said getting her attention.

She walked over to them and waved at Mush when he passed her. Blink looked her over before getting in the car.

"You're in my Drama class right?" She asked as Skittery opened the door for her.

"Yeah. Sorry about Race, he's a moron sometimes." He said before she got in.

"What did he do?" David said getting defensive.

"It's nothing bad, I'll tell you when we get home." Sarah said with a sigh.

The ride to Blink's house was quiet. Sarah sat up front on the way to their house while David looked out the window. He saw Jack and Race a couple houses up playing basketball in a driveway. Blink threw his bag on ground then ran to join them. David wondered if he would ever fit in with all of them.

Skittery pulled into their driveway a few minutes later and David invited him inside.

"I can't. I've gotta get to work. Anytime you two need a ride home let me know. Or ask Snoddy, he lives across the street."

"Where do you live?" David asked before getting out of the car.

"The yellow house on the corners' mine. Mush is a couple streets over. I'll show you tomorrow." He said as David got out.

"See you tomorrow." David said shutting the door.

Skittery pulled away and David sat on his front porch waiting for his brother's bus to come. He heard it and walked down the sidewalk to meet him. His brother came running off the bus almost knocking David over.

"Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah, I made some friends."

"Oh, yeah? So did I."

"Hey Dave, you think it'll be nicer here than where we used to live?"

"I hope so Les." He said messing up the boys' hair.

They made their way back to the house in silence. As David shut the door he saw Snoddy in his front yard. He waved before shutting the door. He had a feeling things would be different here. He hadn't figured out if they were a good different or a bad different.


	3. Keeping Secrets

David sat in English minding his own business when he felt someone tap him on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder and was met with the most intense brown eyes he had ever seen. Jack handed him a piece of paper without saying a word. David turned back around in his seat wondering what was going on. He checked to see if the substitute had noticed what was going on before opening the note. '_Wait for me after class.' _ Was all it said. '_What have I done now?'_ David asked himself as he put the piece of paper in his pocket. He hadn't said so much as two words to Jack since he started school a month ago.

Jack on the other hand had been planning on talking to him for weeks. Every time he tried to Specs or Mush would pull him away. It was almost like they knew what was going on. If he wanted to get to know David he would have to take matters into his own hands. The bell rang and Jack took his time getting his things together. He hadn't missed Denton's class since David had started school. To be honest he hadn't skipped at all. Blink and Race both thought he was crazy for getting as hung up as he was. It was almost like David was supposed to be apart of his life.

Mush and Skittery were waiting for David when he walked out of class.

"You guys go ahead. I have something I need to take care of." David said waiting for Jack.

"You sure?" Skittery asked giving him a weird look.

"Yeah."

"Come with me." Jack said pulling David down the hall.

Skittery and Mush watched them in confusion.

"Did I miss something?" Mush asked looking over at the blond.

"I missed it too." Skittery said watching his two retreating friends.

"Come on." Mush said jerking his head down the hall.

XXXX

David let Jack pull him into the bathroom before jerking his arm away from him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" David asked him accusingly.

"Sorry about that. What I need to talk to you about is none of their business."

"Do you treat everybody you know like that?" David asked rolling his shoulders hoping the pain would soon go away.

"I said I was sorry! Jesus H. Christ." Jack said shoving his hair out of his eyes.

"Hey! You're the one who dragged me in here. Don't act put out." David said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Look, I just wanted to talk to you. You don't have problems talking to anybody else here."

"No one else drags me around." David said rolling his eyes.

"You got a mouth on you. Don't you?"

"Yeah well…so what?"

"I just wanted to get to know you all right? All of my other friends seem to."

"Who put you up to this? What did you do make a bet with Blink or something?"

"No!" Jack almost shouted giving him a scared look.

"Okay…I'm gonna go now." David said backing away from him.

"Wait a minute." Jack said holding up a hand to stop David.

"Now what?" David said with a sigh.

"I have issues letting people in. Give me a break."

"You have issues letting people in? You're friends with half the school!" David said throwing his arms up in annoyance.

"I've known half of them since grade school too." Jack said trying to reason with him.

"Fine, you wanna be friends? We're friends. See ya later buddy." David said before walking out the door.

Mush was waiting for David outside their classroom. He started on him as soon as he saw him.

"What happened?"

"He wants to be friends." David said shrugging his shoulders.

"What did he say?" Mush asked as he sat down across from David.

"Just that he wanted to get to know me. He's almost as creepy as Race."

"He has issues. Trust me, I know. But he's not that bad once you get to know him. And you're friends with Race now, doesn't that mean something?"

"I guess." David said as the teacher started class.

XXXX

David stood out in the parking lot waiting for Sarah. Skittery was supposed to give them a ride home but he had backed out at the last minute because he was running late for work. He had been waiting for twenty minutes when he heard someone call his name. He turned around and saw Race and Jack walking towards him. David inwardly groaned wishing that Sarah would hurry up. Snoddy had already left, so he couldn't give them a ride and Mush was staying after for Track practice.

"You need a ride?" Race asked once they stopped in front of him.

"I'm thinking about hanging around and asking Mush. My sister still hasn't shown up."

"Sarah right?" Race asked squinting at him.

"Yeah, have you seen her?"

"She left with Skitts."

"He said he couldn't give us a ride home." David said shaking his head.

"Well that's who she's with. Come on, I'll give you a ride." Race said starting to walk again.

David refused to look at Jack as they walked to Race's car. Hopefully Jack wouldn't try to talk to him again. David was still freaked out from the last time. Jack sat up front with Race and David slouched into the backseat.

"What's wrong with you?" Race asked looking in the rearview mirror.

"I don't feel like talking." David said looking out the window.

"That's a good one Davey." Race said laughing.

David looked into the rearview mirror thinking that he would meet Race's eyes. Jack was staring back at him and David gave him a cold stare. They pulled into Race and Jack's neighborhood and Race stopped in front Blinks'.

"Ride stops here Cowboy. David you can sit up front." Race said turning in his seat.

Blink came out the front door with another blond guy following him. David was getting out of the car when Blink came up to them.

"Hey Dave." He said smiling at him.

"Hey Blink." David said walking around the back of the car.

"I need you to do me a favor Race. Mush's car won't start and he needs a jump. Take me back to school?" Blink said as the other guy sat on the porch talking to Jack.

"He couldn't ask anybody else?"

"I was the only he could get in touch with." Blink said shrugging his shoulders.

"Sonny will be home in half an hour. Take my car. You scratch it you die. And then have Mush come over and pick up David."

"I can go with Blink." David said giving Race a weird look.

"You don't wanna hang out here?"

"I have to watch my brother."

"Go. I'll see you tomorrow Dave."

"See ya." David said getting in the front seat.

Half an hour later Mush was sitting in David living room trying to talk him into going over Blinks'.

"I just left from there. Plus I have to watch Les."

"We can take him. Race has a kid brother about his age."

"Can we go?" Les said jumping over the back of the couch.

"Why not?" David said sighing in defeat.

XXXX

Jack was still on the front porch when Mush pulled up. He watched David and Les get out of car and follow Mush up the walk. Mush and David walked into the house but Les stopped on the front porch.

"Hi." He said looking up at Jack with a smile.

"Hey kid." Jack said ruffling his hair.

David spun around and pulled Les into the house. He almost collided with the blond guy from earlier when he turned back around.

"Watch it man!" The guy said glaring at him.

"Leave him alone Spot." Jack said walking in behind David.

"He a friend of yours?" Spot asked staring David up and down.

"Yeah he is."

"Come on Les. I'll take you out back." Mush said breaking the silence.

A little while later David was sitting out back with Blink and Mush when Race sat next to him.

"You ever find out where your sister was?"

"No. It's like she disappeared."

"Well here's something you didn't know. Skitts is off on Monday's."

"You mean he lied to me?"

"Yep. I wonder what's going on." Race said shaking his head.

"You're not just saying that to make me worry are you?"

"No. Look I'll call his house. Maybe they're there."

"Maybe." Race said getting up again.

David watched him walk back into the house. Spot was walking out the door as Race was going in. Spot put a hand on Race's shoulder as he walked out the door. Something was going on between those two. There was no denying that. David was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't see Jack walk over to Les and start talking to him.

"Les right?"

"Yeah." Les said looking up at Jack.

"I'm Jack. Can I sit here?"

"Sure." Les said shrugging his shoulders.

"How old are you?"

"Almost ten."

"You look older than that." Jack said giving him a smile.

"Skittery says the same thing."

"Skitts is a smart guy. Like your brother."

"You know Dave?"

"Kind of." Jack said looking over David.

Mush came over to Les a few minutes later letting him know that it was time to leave. Skittery hadn't been at home when Race tried to call him. He wasn't answering his cell phone when David tried to call him either. David was going to kill Sarah when he saw her. They pulled up in front of David's as his dad was getting out of his car. Les ran to Mayer talking so fast that no one could understand him.

"Slow down son. What's going on?" Mayer said putting a hand on Les's shoulder.

"Sarah's missing. Davey hasn't seen her since school let out."

"What's he talking about David?" Mayer said giving David a worried look.

"I waited almost half an hour for her. One of my friends gave her a ride. No one's been able to get in touch with him though."

"Let's go inside boys." Mayer said following the boys into the house.

Mayer was still awake when Sarah came in that night. He had David and Esther to bed over an hour ago. Sarah came in as quietly as she could not wanting to wake anyone up. Mayer turned on a light in the living room making her jump in fright.

"You've got some explaining to do young lady." Mayer said once Sarah noticed who had turned on the light.

**AN2: Dun, dun, dun. I thought I'd leave you hanging. Maybe this way people will reply more. **


	4. Trust Goes Both Ways

David listened at the top of the stairs the night Sarah had tried to sneak in. He knew he should have looked out for his sister. But Skittery was his friend. He wouldn't try anything with Sarah would he? Sarah had said she had stayed out late because she had to work. As far as any of them knew she didn't have a job. She said Skittery had helped her get it. And that it wasn't far from where he worked. Somehow David had trouble believing that. Sarah was one of the laziest people he had ever met. He would just have to pressure Skitts about it.

David was waiting outside the Drama room after school waiting for Mush and Skittery when he saw Jack and Blink coming towards him. Blink looked up from the note he was reading and Jack froze where he was. Mush came out of the room before anyone could say anything. He pulled David down the hall and Skittery followed them. Race came out behind Skittery and walked over Jack and Blink

"We'll see you three tonight." Mush called over his shoulder.

"Seven o' clock!" Race called after them.

"What happens tonight at seven?" David asked stopping at his locker.

"Race is having a party at his house." Mush said leaning against the wall.

"Don't you have to work tonight Skitts?"

"Nah. I switched with somebody."

"You're coming right?"

"Why not?" David said shutting his locker.

"See, I thought you would say no. Aren't your parents against you going to parties?" Skitts asked as they started down the hall again.

"They're out of town. Sarah can watch Les for once. I don't think she has to work tonight." David said staring Skittery in the eye.

Skittery dropped the subject without saying another word. Something was definitely going on. And David was going to find out what it was.

XXXX

David and Sarah were arguing when Mush knocked on the front door that night. Les let him in and Skittery came up the walkway before Les could shut the door.

"You're not going!" Sarah said following David into the living room.

"Yes I am!" David said in frustration.

"I'll tell mom and dad." Sarah said folding her arms over her chest.

"Go ahead! I'll just tell them what it is your hiding when I find out what it is." He said with a laugh.

Sarah didn't say another word as Mush and Skittery walked into the room.

"I'll be ready in a minute." David said putting on his shoes.

"Why can't I come?" Les asked innocently.

"I told you already. No one your age will be there." David said messing up Les's hair.

Les stood at the door waiting for them to leave a few minutes later.

"Do what Sarah says."

"I'm more responsible than she is." Les said rolling his eyes.

Mush laughed and David shook his head.

"I know you are. Humor me all right?" David said before he walked out the door.

Les nodded as David stepped onto the front porch.

"See ya Little Man." Mush said nudging Les's arm.

"Bye."

Skittery was the last one to walk out the door. He held out his fist out for Les. Les pounded fist with him before Skittery looked over his shoulder.

"Bye Sarah." He called before Les shut the door.

The three of them piled into Mush's SUV and nothing was said on the way to Race's. David spent the ride reciting every prayer he could think of hoping that his parents wouldn't find out about tonight.

XXXX

Mush had left to talk to Blink not long after they had gotten to Race's. David and Skittery were shooting pool in the game room when Dutchy came in looking for Skittery. David walked into the kitchen when he heard someone call his name. He looked at the table where Race and Spot were playing cards. Race had a cigar hanging from the corner of his mouth and Spot was scowling as Race took all the money from the table. David walked over to them and sat across from Race.

"You want in?" Race asked shuffling the cards.

"What are you playing?"

"Five card." Spot mumbled glaring at Race.

"I don't know how." David said watching Race deal the cards.

Snoddy and Swifty sat down at the table to start the game and David watched them trying to pick up as much as he could. Half way through the hand David felt someone put their hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Jack staring down at him.

"Did you want to sit here?" David asked giving him a questioning look.

"I need to talk to you." Jack said looking him in the eye.

Jack backed away so David could get up and David followed him out the front door. They sat on Jack's porch in silence until David finally broke the silence. Jack looked at his feet not knowing what to say.

"You brought me over to talk to me. What do you have to say?"

"I wanted to apologize for the way I've been acting. I'm not usually such an ass."

"So I've heard."

"Oh yeah? What else have you heard?" Jack asked looking him in the eye.

"That you never apologize to anybody." David said staring back.

"I don't. I hate admitting when I'm wrong."

"I've heard that too." David said smiling.

"You know you should smile more often. It's nice."

"Thanks." David said trying to hide the blush that was creeping up his neck.

Jack turned his chair to face David and put his hands on his knees. He knew what he had to say would be hard but he didn't expect David to just give in and come with him. Maybe David wasn't as uptight as he thought.

"You okay?" David asked giving him a worried look.

"Yeah. Just thinking."

"There's something you aren't telling me isn't there?"

"Damn you for being smart." Jack muttered under his breath.

"What?" David asked scrunching up his eyebrows.

"Nothing." Jack said shaking his head.

"What aren't you telling me?" David asked leaning to Jack's level.

Jack's eyes met David's and for a split second Jack let his guard down. He should be honest with him. If Jack ever wanted a chance with him he had to tell him how he felt right? There had been something about David that had pulled Jack to him since the first time Jack saw him. It had taken Jack a month to get up the nerve to talk to him. And he had fucked that up royally.

"I like you."

"I like you too." David said laughing nervously.

"No I mean like you." Jack said holding out the word like.

"Oh." David said just above a whisper.

"I just thought you should know." Jack said getting up from his chair.

David watched Jack as he walked down the stairs and cross the yard to go back to Race's.

"Hey!" David said getting his attention.

Jack turned to look at him and saw that he was jogging towards him.

"You tell me you like me then you just walk off?"

"You have anything you want to add?"

"Maybe."

"Look, I know you're straight. You don't have to be nice to me just because I have a crush on you."

"I'm not. I'm flattered."

"You should be. I don't like just anybody." Jack said trying to sound tough.

"There's something you need to know though. Trust goes both ways. You have to let me in if you want me to trust you."

"I'll work on that." Jack said starting to walk off again.

"Jack hold on a second." David said grabbing his arm.

"Now what?" Jack asked with a laugh.

David turned him around before he could protest. David lips were on his before he knew what was going on. It was quick yet gentle. It was also over before Jack would have liked.

"What was that for?" Jack asked once his mind had stopped racing.

"I just wanted to let you know that you don't have to act different around me."

"You just kissed me, and you want me to act like it didn't happen?"

"Think of it as getting to kiss the guy you always wanted to kiss." David said shrugging his shoulders.

"Thank you. I don't understand why you did it. But I'm not going to lie and say I didn't like it."

David watched Jack walk up the back steps Jack paused before he opened the door. The light from the back porch cast a halo around his head as he turned to look back at David. He smiled at him before opening the door. David walked through the front door and found Mush still talking to Blink.

"If I don't leave now Sarah will call my parents."

"Let me go find Skitts then we can go." Mush said getting up from the couch.

"Sit down. I wanna talk to you." Blink said once Mush was out of the room.

David didn't get a chance to say anything before Blink started talking.

"Jack told you didn't he?"

"That he likes me? Yeah he told me."

"And?"

"And what Blink? Do I like him too? Yeah as a friend."

"Does he know that?"

"I told him."

"As long as he knows how you feel…" Blink didn't get a chance to finish what he was saying before Mush came back in the room.

"Come on. Lets get you home. Skitts said Sarah's called him twice wondering when you were coming home. She said Les tore the house apart."

"Man, she can't even watch him for three hours while I go out." David said with asigh.

They were walking down the street to Mush's SUV as Race and Spot came out of Jack's garage. David nudged Skittery getting his attention.

"I wonder what those two are up to." He said watching them walk back to Race's.

"I hope they don't get together." Mush said with a groan.

"Why not?"

"They're too much alike. They fight enough as it is."

"Maybe they would even each other out." David said as they walked through the front door.

"I hope your right." Mush said shaking his head.

The ride to David's was quieter than the ride to the party. It was almost like the two of them knew what had happened. If they did, they weren't saying anything. David had a feeling that if they did know they still wouldn't say anything.


	5. Honesty Works

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Jack had been on David's mind a lot since Friday. Sarah had threatened to tell their parents about him going to the party if he ever left her alone with Les again. He was nine years old, what harm could he do? Then again it was Les. And he could be really hard to handle times. But he was a good kid. But back to Jack. David had tossed and turned trying to get the look Jack had given him after he had kissed him out of his head. His parents had taught him that that kind of thing was wrong. Then again, his parents had also told him if he stuck his finger in a electrical socket that he would die. They had been wrong before, could they be wrong again? He knew he had taken a lot of Jack's fears and worries away when they talked. But those fears and worries had been passed to him. He turned over in bed planning to spend the day in bed. Someone opened his door without knocking which meant that it could only be one person.

"Go away Les." David murmured.

"Somebody's here to see you." Les said flopping on the bed.

"Tell them to go away." David said pulling his pillow over his head.

"But it's Jack." Les said sounding like Jack was the most important person in the world.

David sighed before flinging the covers off. They landed on Les and he struggled to get out from under them. David laughed to himself as he pulled on a hoodie. Les finally got free from the blankets and followed David out onto the front porch. Jack stood leaning against the railing smoking a cigarette. He looked down at Les and smiled.

"I need to talk to your brother alone." Jack said putting a hand on Les's shoulder.

Les nodded and walked down the walkway and started down the street. David wished Jack hadn't come over. He wasn't ready to talk to him yet. But he would listen to whatever Jack had to say. He owed him that. Jack put his cigarette out with the bottom of his shoe and put the rest of it back in the pack. David sat down on the stairs and Jack sat down next to him a few seconds later.

"Why are you here?" David asked breaking the silence.

"I needed to talk to you."

"About what?"

Jack ran his hands through his hair and David wished that he could be the one doing that for him. '_Wait, no I don't. What am I saying? Yeah, I do. Man, I'm confused!'_ David thought to himself as Jack stared at his shoes.

"I know you want things to be normal with us. But they can't be." Jack said turning his head to look at David.

"Why can't they?" David asked giving him a weird look. He knew what was coming.

"Because I don't want them to. I don't want to hide my feelings for you." Jack said giving him a fierce look.

David sighed wishing that he could be anywhere else. He needed to think about things. He respected Jack for being honest but he wasn't ready to deal with this.

"I respect you for being honest. But Jack, you can't say something like that and expect me to accept it."

"You'll see things differently one of these days. And when you do I'll be here." Jack said standing up.

David looked up at him not knowing what to say. It was like Jack knew something he didn't. He watched Jack walk away and stop when Les came running up to him. Jack laughed at something Les had said and started walking down the street again. David wished he could trust Jack the way Les did. But he wasn't a kid anymore.

XXXX

Blink sat on Mush's front porch waiting for Mush to come out. He couldn't explain why they were all of the sudden spending so much time together. It was like when they were kids. They had been so close, almost like brothers. Jack was the only other person he was that close to. Blink could remember spending countless hours in Mush's back yard playing all sorts of games that boys play when there kids. Everything from Army to Pirates. Somewhere along the way they had stopped talking. Blink had a feeling it was because of Specs. If that were the case than he would ease off and maybe things would be the way they used to be.

The front door opened and Mush came out. Blink was staring off into space when Mush sat next to him on the porch swing. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Blink realized that Mush was sitting next to him.

"Hey." Mush said breaking the silence.

"Hey." Blink said smiling at him.

"Sorry it took me so long to come out. I was on the phone."

"It's cool. You remember when we used to spend every weekend playing in your back yard?"

"Yeah. That was a long time ago. What made you think about that?"

"We're finally on friend terms again. I've been thinking about it a lot lately." Blink said shaking his head with a laugh.

"Remember when Jack forced us into playing Cowboys and Indians for a three weeks straight?" Mush asked with a laugh.

"That's when most of us got our nicknames. Then I got a new one the next year." Blink said with a sigh.

"You know Ethan's sorry about that right? You just piss him off sometimes."

"I know. I just like pushing his buttons." Blink said giving him a sly grin.

"Moving on…" Mush said sarcastically.

"You remember Skitts obsession with Superheroes?"

"He still says he wants to get Spiderman tattooed on his forearm. It's gonna be his Graduation present to himself."

Blink laughed knowing things would eventually work themselves out. Things wouldn't always be awkward between them.

"You know what I heard?"

"What?"

"Denten and Medda are getting married."

"Are you serious? I didn't even know they were dating!" Blink said giving him an astonished look.

"I know, but she's got a rock on her finger. And Race said he saw them making out in the teachers parking lot last week."

Blink laughed again and this time Mush laughed too. It was good to hang out with him again. Nobody made Mush laugh the way Blink did. He didn't know how he had lasted as long as he had without talking to him everyday. Yeah they talked, but not like this. Blink kept Mush from being too serious.

"So what's new for the Rainbow Parade?" Blink asked turning his head to look at Mush.

"Not much. We're having trouble getting people to come in." Mush said with a sigh.

Blink had heard that Mush was gay from Skittery. He wished Mush had told him himself, but at least he wasn't hiding it.

"Maybe you should get Jack involved. You know he can make people listen."

"I hadn't really thought about that. But it's a good idea." Mush said nodding his head.

Since they were on the subject of Jack Blink thought about how different he had been recently. When he thought about it Jack had changed around the time David came into the picture. That was more of a coincidence than Race had let on. Blink would just have to talk to Jack about it.


	6. I'm Not Always Perfect

We need to talk is one of the worst phrases in the human language. And yet he was standing outside his house in the rain debating if he should go up to the door. The rain pelting down on him didn't bother him. What did bother him was that he didn't have the courage to go up and knock on the door. He pushed his hair out of his eyes and made his way up the walkway. Someone was home, but if the person he was looking for was had yet to be decided. He walked up the steps and shook the excess water from his jacket. Someone opened the door within seconds after he knocked. It was his sister. He didn't remember her name. Only that she was friends with Skittery.

"Hi." She said smiling at him.

"Is David here?"

"He's at Jason's." She said shaking her head.

"Jack?" Les said from down the hall.

He pushed Sarah out of the way and she glared at him. Les stepped out onto the porch and closed the door behind him. Jack shook his head trying to fight the urge to laugh. Les sat next to the door and Jack sat next to him.

"He should be back soon if you want to wait for him."

"I can't. I've got to get to work. Can you ask him to call me tonight?"

"Yeah."

Jack stood and pushed his hair out of his face before walking down the stairs. It was just as well. He still didn't know what to say to him. He knew David needed to know the truth. Things had gone on for too long. Jack hadn't thought he would fall for David. If he had he never would have agreed to the damn bet in the first place. David had somehow worked his way into Jack's life without so much as a warning. And now he was going to risk everything.

XXXX

Blink sat across from Mush trying to explain why he had his doubts about Jack. He didn't know for sure but Jack wouldn't let someone in no questions asked unless he had a valid reason.

"Maybe he honestly likes him."

"Oh I have no doubt that he does. But why wait almost a month to talk to him?"

"I don't know I'm not Jack." Mush said shrugging his shoulders.

"Come on, think about it. Jack and Race started acting weird not long after David came here."

"What are you thinking?"

"They're hiding something."

"I don't know." Mush said giving Blink an unsure look.

"They make bets all the time and keep them from us. Why not make one about David?"

"If Jack likes him don't you think Jack would be smart enough not to risk that?"

"Maybe they made it before he fell for him. And now he's trying to make it right."

They continued the conversation not noticing that someone was listening from a couple tables away. He pulled out his phone and dialed a familiar number. The person on the other end sounded agitated but willing to listen.

"I'll be home in a few minutes. I've got something to tell you." The person said before shutting the phone. He walked out of the restaurant with a satisfied smile on his face.

XXXX

David was working on his homework when someone knocked on his door. He told them to come in without looking up from his textbook.

"Telephone." Sarah said handing him the phone.

She sat down on his bed and picked up his textbook and started reading.

"You can go now." He said before putting the phone to his ear.

She rolled her eyes in response before walking out of the room.

"Door." David said reminding her to shut it.

He sighed thinking it was probably Jack. He had forgotten to call him earlier.

"Hello?"

"David Jacobs?" A voice he had never heard before asked.

"This is him." David said not recognizing the voice.

"Don't trust Jack Kelly."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. He's a liar."

"You really expect me to believe that?" David asked with a laugh.

"He made a bet with one of his friends that he could get you to fall for him."

"Where did hear that?" David asked not believing the person.

"Don't worry about it. If you don't believe me just ask him."

The person hung up making David stare at the phone. David didn't know Jack that well, but he knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't do something like that. David went to bed a few minutes later. He couldn't get what the person had said out of his mind. If what he had said was true why would Jack tell someone about it knowing that they would tell David? It didn't sound like something Jack would do.

XXXX

Jack was waiting for Race outside school when he saw Mush and David walking up to him. David walked past him nodding his head as he past. Mush waved as they walked into school. Race walked up to him a minute later.

"We've got trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"Blink called me last night. He knows."

"What did you tell him?" Jack said grabbing hold of his arm.

"I didn't tell him anything. Blink's a perceptive guy. He figured it out on his own. Oh, did I mention that he told Mush?"

"Shit!" Jack said punching the locker closest to him.

David looked down the hall at him wondering what was going on. Race pulled Jack into the bathroom to try and calm him down. Blink came in a few seconds later.

"We have a problem." He said sitting on the bench next to the sinks.

"Yeah, you got a big mouth."

"Bigger than that. Someone called David last night. He knows"

"Who else did you tell Blink?" Jack asked picking Blink up by the collar of his shirt.

"Nobody Jack. It's true?" He asked giving him a worried look.

"It was a stupid bet. I was gonna tell him last night."

"You don't think Mush told him do you?" Race asked trying to pull Jack away.

"He said he wouldn't." Blink said trying to get Jack to let go of him.

Jack shoved him against the wall before letting go of him. He pulled the door opened and stormed out of the room. He had to find David. He had to explain himself. He saw him standing at his locker and he walked up to him. Mush walked away before Jack got to them. David looked over his shoulder and saw Jack behind him.

"Hey." David said smiling at him.

"Hey." Jack said returning his smile.

"You okay?"

"I need to talk to you." Jack said choosing his words carefully.

"I can cut Calc and we can go somewhere."

"Yeah. Come on." Jack said pulling him down the hall.

They walked down the street in silence. David turned to him and Jack stopped to look down at him.

"I got a crazy phone call last night. Did anybody tell you?"

"That's what I need to talk to you about."

"You know something about it?"

"You're probably not gonna want to talk to me after I say this. So just hear me out."

"Sure." David said looking at him.

Jack led him over to a park bench and pulled David down next to him.

"Did you recognize the persons voice last night?"

"No." David said shaking his head.

"It's true. I made a bet with Race before I knew you. I've tried to tell you a hundred times in the past week."

"What?" David asked trying to keep his cool.

"I know you're mad. And I wish I could give you a valid reason for doing it. But it was the only way I could think of to get close to you."

"I trusted you. Now that's shot to hell!" David yelled as he stood.

"David hear me out."

"No." David said before walking away.

Jack watched him walk away wishing he could take back everything that had happened. He knew David would eventually talk to him. He had learned that David didn't stay mad for long. But how long he stayed mad at Jack was a question Jack wasn't willing to answer.


	7. Desperate Times Call For Drastic Measure

It had been over a week since David had found out. All of Jacks friends had abandoned him. All except Race, that went without saying. Seeing as he was considered a social leper too. They were each other's support system. David wouldn't so much as look at him. He had gone so far as to ask Denton if he could switch seats with someone so he wouldn't have to deal with Jack. Jack could understand that, really he could. He hadn't made things easy by trying to corner David the day after everything happened. Jack followed him everywhere. Mush was the one who had threatened death if he didn't back off. Which took everyone by surprise, because Mush wasn't the violent type.

Jack spent the entire class watching David from across the room. Denton had given up trying to get his attention. He would have to talk to him after class. He could feel the tension between them all week. It was time someone tried to step in. The bell rang and he asked David and Jack to stay for a few minutes. He leaned against his desk and crossed his arms in front of him.

"What is going on with you two? Last week you two were inseparable."

"Ask him." David said leaning back in his chair and folding his arms over his chest.

Denton looked over at Jack who was looking at his hands.

"Jack?"

"I tried to apologize. He won't listen."

"It couldn't have been that bad David." Denton said trying to reason with him.

"Have you ever had someone lie to you? Have you ever had someone you trusted make a fool out of you?"

"Well, no."

"Then you don't understand. Can I go now?" David asked standing.

"Go." Denton said rolling his eyes.

David walked out of the room without looking back.

"Whatever you did Mr. Kelly, I suggest you make it right." Denton said as kids started coming into the room for the next class.

XXXX

After school Race was walking through the parking lot when he saw Morris and Oscar. They were sitting on the hood of Morris's car. Which was parked next to Race's. Race walked up to them minding his own business. Until he heard Oscar mention Jack and David. He slowed his pace trying to eavesdrop. The two of them didn't notice him as he casually walked past them. The word fag was thrown around a lot. Race remembered that. Then Morris said something that made him stop.

"You had Davey eating out of your hand. That was priceless." He said with a laugh.

"He'll never know it was me."

Race had to keep his anger in check so he wouldn't slide across his hood to beat the hell out of them. Had they really not seen him? Or were they really as stupid as everyone thought? Race pulled out of the parking lot and made his way over to Jack's.

He wasn't used to being Jack's voice of reason. That was usually Skittery's job. But right now that couldn't be helped. Jack had been pacing his front yard for the past half an hour. Mush drove by a few minutes earlier and Blink got out of the car without looking at either of them.

Race noticed him though. Mush drove to the end of the cul-de-sac and turned around. He caught Race's eye before looking away. But Race saw the apologetic look he gave him. He never should have pressured Jack into the bet. He knew Jack didn't want to do it so why did he keep it going? All he wanted was for his best friend to be happy. Was that too much to ask? He had been happy for a while. Everyone had noticed the change. Now that was over because Race had to stick his nose where it didn't belong.

"So they never noticed you?" Jack asked finally saying something.

"No." Race said shaking his head.

"Idiots." Jack muttered as he flopped down on the grass next to Race.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I've tried everything I can think of. It doesn't help that he's got everybody we know looking out for him."

"Maybe you can ambush him." Race said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, that would go over really well. He'd get a restraining order against me." Jack said rolling his eyes.

"Have you tried to talk to Blink?"

"No. Have you?"

"No."

"I think I've got an idea. I'll call you tonight." Jack said before getting up.

Race watched him walk away. If he was going to talk to Blink then Race should be there. This was partly his fault. He needed a chance to apologize too. Race shook his head as he made his way back into his house. Hopefully Blink would be able to help.

XXXX

"You want me to do what?"

"Get David over here. If you're here he'll have to listen."

"Why would I make a difference?" Blink asked giving Jack a weird look.

"Because he trusts you."

"He trusts Skitts and Mush too. But you're not asking them to put their necks on the line."

"Come on Blink. Work with me here." Jack said pleading with him.

"I'll see what I can do." Blink said with a sigh.

"That's all I'm asking for."

"But I'm not making any promises." Blink said trying to reason with him.

"I trust you."

"I'll talk to him tomorrow." Blink said shaking his head.

"Let me know what happens."

Jack walked away hoping Blink would be able to get through to David. Blink was an honest guy, Jack knew that. So Jack knew that Blink would try his hardest to get David to listen. It was up to David to make the next move. Because Jack was getting tired of being pushed away.


	8. Thinking Logically

It wasn't that Jack doubted Blink. Because he knew Blink would talk to David. Getting him to listen would be another story. Jack waited outside Blink's last class as school let out. Blink came out with Mush and Dutchy. He knew David had the class with them but he didn't see him. He looked in the room but he wasn't there either. 

"He went home early. Where were you at lunch?" Blink asked once Dutchy and Mush walked away.

"I had to go home to check on something." Jack said moving through the mass of people.

"I haven't had a chance to talk to him yet. But I'm going over to his house. Mush said he would help."

"I thought Mush hated me."

"He doesn't stay mad for long. That's the beauty of Mush." Blink said shrugging his shoulders.

Jack looked over at him giving him a questioning look. He wasn't going to ask. Mush was standing outside the doors waiting for Blink. Jack said goodbye before going to find Race. He didn't have to look far. Skittery and Race were huddled together standing over someone. When Jack got closer he saw who it was. The two of them stood over Morris as he lay on the ground holding his hands over his face. Blood was seeping through fingers as Skittery was yelling at him. Jack broke through them to help Morris up.

"You think is going to solve anything?" He asked glaring at Race and Skittery.

"He had it coming." Race said spitting on Morris's shoes.

"Now you two will have Oscar after you. Do you two want that?"

"He told David everything!" Race yelled not caring who would hear him.

"I should have told him sooner." Jack said thinking logically.

Morris walked away while they were arguing. Why had Jack helped him? They hated each other. He wasn't going to gain anything from it. Morris got into his car and pulled out of the parking lot hoping Oscar wouldn't think any less of him for getting beaten up.

XXXX

Blink and Mush stood on David's porch waiting for someone to answer the door. Sarah opened the door and let them in.

"David! It's for you!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Blink gave her a weird look before Mush cleared his throat. Blink held back the urge to laugh as Sarah walked out of the room. Les walked through the front door and Sarah pushed him down the hall.

"But I wanna say hi to Blink and Mush!" He said in protest.

"Later." She said before shutting his door.

David came into the room and sighed when he saw Mush and Blink. He sat in the rocking chair across from them. Mush would let Blink do most of the talking. He knew David would be more receptive if someone he trusted were there. He didn't know Blink as well as he knew Mush. The doorbell rang and they could hear Sarah run down the hall.

"I got it! It's for me." She said before opening the door.

They strained to hear who was at the door.

"Bye you guys." She said sticking her head in the room.

She had changed over the past few weeks. She wasn't the Dragon Lady Blink thought she was. She had mellowed out a lot. Even when it came to Les, which was saying a lot, he could get away with anything now. David had yet to figure out what was going on. But when he did, they were going to have a serious conversation. The three friends fell into silence not knowing what to say.

XXXX

Race was crouched over the hood of his car when he heard someone walk up the driveway. He didn't pay any attention thinking that if the person wanted to talk to him they would let him know. The person cast a shadow over him and lifted his head to look over his shoulder. Spot stood a few feet away from him with his hands in his pockets. The hood of his sweatshirt was pulled over his head hiding his face, but Race could tell he was smirking.

"What are you smiling at?" Race asked giving him a weird look.

"You've got something on your face."

"Where?" Race asked pulling a rag from his pocket.

He wiped his face and Spot shook his head. He traced his thumb across Race's cheek. He held it up for Race to see before wiping it on the rag.

"Thanks." Race said hoping Spot didn't notice that he was blushing.

"No problem. What are you doing?"

"The engine's clogged. I'm draining it." He said leaning against the bumper.

Spot stood next to him and Race looked over at him. Spot met his gaze searching his eyes for an answer to what was going on between them. Ever since they met Spot had felt pulled to Race. He couldn't explain it, but he was happier when Race was around. He wasn't as uptight or menacing. His defiance didn't work with Race. Race saw past it and saw who he really was. No one else had ever done that. Spot leaned in close hoping Race wouldn't run away screaming. His lips brushed Race's before he pulled away. Race pulled him back and wrapped his arms around Spot's neck. He felt Race lick his bottom lip pleading for entrance. Spot opened his mouth then let out a muffled moan.

He closed his eyes getting lost in the moment. Every part of him felt like it was on fire. So this is what it felt like to kiss someone you cared about. He could get used to this. His fingers threaded through Race's hair as Race pulled him to him. He saw fireworks behind his eyelids as Race pushed up his sweatshirt. Spot pulled away trying to catch his breath.

"Not out here." He said shaking his head.

"There's no one inside."

Spot nodded taking hold of Race's hand. He hadn't come over wanting this to happen. But now that it was he wasn't going to stop it.

XXXX

David sat across from Blink and Mush waiting for one of them to say something. He knew that they would try to talk to him about Jack. Why couldn't they just get it over with?

"He honestly cares about you. You know that right?" Blink asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know anything right now." David said shaking his head.

"It's obvious that he has feelings for you. He's never let anyone in no questions asked. And now he looks like he's lost his best friend." Mush said being the voice of reason.

"But he hasn't. Race is still there for him." David said stating the obvious.

"You don't understand. None of us have ever seen Jack as happy as he was when he was with you. Ever." Blink said shaking his head.

"Doesn't that count for anything?" Mush asked giving David a pleading look.

"I guess." David said shrugging his shoulders.

"Now we're getting somewhere." Blink said smiling.

"We know you're straight. And Jack accepts that. Not many gay guys would like a guy knowing he was unattainable." Mush said just above a whisper.

"I'm don't know if I'm straight or not." David said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Blink asked giving him a weird look.

"Is it normal to miss someone after they've hurt you? Or even be so forgiving?"

"It depends." Mush said shrugging his shoulders.

"What would you two do if you were me?"

"I'd talk to him, and get his side of the story." Blink said.

"Yeah, I didn't let him explain himself."

"That's a start." Blink said nodding.

"You need to sort out your feelings too. If you even think you could possibly be gay you need to let him know." Mush said voicing his opinion.

"You're right." David said nodding.

The doorbell rang and Les charged down the hall to get it. He flung the door open and then David, Blink and Mush waited to hear who was at the door.

"Hey Jack!" Les said enthusiastically.

Mush stood and walked over to David.

"We can watch Les if you want to talk to him."

"Yeah." Blink said nodding.

David ran a hand through his hair before getting up from the rocking chair. It was now or never. He wasn't going to sort things out if he didn't talk to Jack. He walked out of the living room and into the foyer. He met Jack's eyes as Blink pulled Les into the living room. David gave Jack a small smile before walking past him and out the door. Jack stood where he was watching David.

"You coming?" David asked looking over his shoulder.

Jack followed him down the stairs. They walked down the street in silence but as they turned the corner they saw Sarah and Skittery sitting on his front porch. Neither of them noticed David or Jack so they kept walking. They were walking through the park when David finally sat down on a bench. He put his hands on his knees trying to find the right words. Jack sat down next to him looking out over the park. He wasn't going to question why David was acting the way he was. He was just glad that David was willing to be around him. David sighed before turning to face Jack. Jack looked over at him wishing he knew what was going to happen next.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking. I was wrong to react the way I did. I should have heard you out. And I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Jack asked sounding astonished.

"Yeah I am. You deserved a chance to explain yourself." David said looking at his hands.

"You had every right to hate me."

"I never hated you. I wasn't even that mad." David said just above a whisper.

"You weren't mad?"

"I was hurt, but I wasn't mad."

"What are you trying to say?" Jack asked not understanding David.

"I missed you. More than I've ever missed anyone. I did a lot of thinking. I don't think I'm as straight as I once thought I was."

"I am hearing things or did you just say that you were doubting your sexuality?" Jack asked with a laugh.

"Don't laugh at me!" David said pouting.

"Sorry." Jack said clearing his throat.

David looked at him and smiled. Jack leaned over and ran a hand through his curls. He let out a shy laugh before Jack tilted his chin so he was meeting his gaze. Jack smiled at him and he knew then what he needed to do. David cupped Jack's face in his hands before he leaned in. He didn't care that people would walk by and stare at them. He let out a deep breath before putting his lips to Jack's. He felt an electrical charge surge through his body as Jack moved closer to him. David closed his eyes giving into the feeling. Jack's tongue pushed past his lips as he let out a content sigh. His hands were in Jack's hair without him realizing it. Their tongues were sliding across each other as they got lost in the moment. Jack was the first to pull away. He rested his head against David not wanting to move.

"Wow." David said with a sigh.

"You still like girls?"

"What are girls?" David asked teasing him.

Jack laughed before lightly brushing his lips against David's again. He hadn't expected David to kiss him. He had gone over to his house to try to talk to him. But he wasn't complaining. He would take what he had gotten and he was going to like it.


	9. Jumping Without a Net

AN: This was supposed to be the epilogue. There is a second part though. I decided to put them together so that it would be longer.

David walked into school Monday wondering if everyone would realize he and Jack were together. They hadn't told anyone, but David thought the grin on his face would give him away. He hadn't been able to stop smiling since what had happened in the park. He was coming in during third period because his alarm clock had chosen that morning to break. It was partly his fault; he had thrown it against the wall. But he had fallen back to sleep afterwards. He saw Blink and Mush coming towards him and they were in their own world laughing and joking around. They didn't notice him as they walked past. But Specs noticed him when he walked by him. He grabbed David by the arm and shoved against the lockers.

"What's with the grin? Did you get laid?" He asked sticking his head in his locker.

David laughed at him and shook his head.

"How long have you and Dutchy been together?" David asked teasing him.

"Long enough for him to rub off on me. So are you going to answer me?"

"I didn't get laid." David said shaking his head.

"Then what gives?"

"I finally realized that I can have it all."

"Huh?" Specs took his head out of his locker and gave him a weird look.

"I found someone that understands me better than anyone I've ever met."

"You're in love? Who's the lucky girl?"

"You'll find out when everybody else does." David said patting Specs on the back before walking away.

He needed to talk to Jack. So far he hadn't seen him yet. He was walking by the music room when someone pulled him into the room. Before he could protest the person shoved him against the wall with one arm and shut the door with the other. David reached for the light switch but the person pushed his hand away.

"You want us to get caught?"

"Jack?"

"Duh." He said with a laugh.

David pulled Jack to him then wrapped his arms around his neck. Jack crushed his lips to David's with a groan. They had been sneaking around all weekend. And so far no one suspected a thing. They had gone to the movies and sat in the last row of the balcony so that no one would bother them. The theater was empty except for a few rows on the ground floor. Jack had learned that David could be aggressive when he wanted to be. David had all but sat in Jack's lap as Jack put his hands up his shirt. Saturday night Jack had come up with the idea that they should go up to the bluff over looking town. David was surprised that no one was there. It was the perfect place to go when you didn't want to be bothered. Jack had understood when David said that he wasn't ready to go any farther than kissing and he didn't attempt to go below David's belt. He could fell David pressing against him and moaning as his lips trailed down his neck to his chest so he knew that it wouldn't be long before things went to the next level.

The doorknob to the music room rattled making them pull apart. David leaned against Jack to keep from sliding to the floor.

"It's a good thing I locked the door."

"You think they'll go away?"

"If it's Medda she's gotta get the key from Kloppman."

Kloppman had been the school Janitor since Jacks' parents went to school there. He was a good guy. He was the one who usually let Jack and his friends sneak out when they ditched. Jack unlocked the door then stuck his head out the door. Medda was walking down the hall away from them so he took hold of David's hand and pulled him out of the room. He draped an arm over David's shoulders as he got closer to him. Skittery walked towards them and noticed how close they were.

"So you two are friends again?" He asked falling in step with them.

"You could say that." Jack said with a smile.

"Good. I was getting tired of dealing with Jack."

Jack reached to smack him upside the head with his free hand but he moved out of the way laughing. They walked down the hall to English but stopped outside the door.

"I'll ask Denton if I can switch back with Snitch." David said looking up at him.

Jack brushed his fingers across the nape of David's neck as he pulled his arm away. David looked over at him and smiled before walking into class. He walked up to Denton's desk and leaned down to talk to him. Jack watched them wondering if Denton would let David switch seats again.

"Shane looks like your sitting up front again." Denton said as the bell rang.

Snitch gathered his things as David stood a few feet away. He gave Snitch an apologetic smile as he sat down. Jack tapped on his shoulder and David turned his head to look at him. Jack winked at him before Denton started class. David smile widened as he turned to face the front again. Things were good for them right now. Whatever happened when everyone found out could be dealt with later. That was how David saw it.

XXXX

Jack was waiting for David after his next class. David wasn't expecting that. Jack smiled at him he linked arms with him. To the trained eye it was like nothing had happened. They had been like this ever since they started being friends. Blink and Mush, were more touchy feely than Jack and David were. Speaking of Mush and Blink the two of them hadn't been seen since third period. They were acting weirder than normal. It was like they were in their own world and no one else was allowed in. Jack and Skittery said that they had been like that since they were kids. David thought there was something else there. But he wasn't going to ask either of them. It was their business, not his.

Jack led him into the cafeteria and over to their table. When they sat down David noticed Specs was sitting next to Blink and was laughing at something he had said. It was good to know that those two were finally getting along again. Jack reached for David's hand under the table. David gave it a gentle squeeze before lacing his fingers through Jacks.

"So I hear Davey's got a girl." Dutchy said getting everyone's attention.

David glared at Specs who shrugged his shoulders sheepishly.

"I tell him everything." Specs said trying to explain himself.

"I never said it was a girl." David said with a laugh.

"Yeah." Jack said putting his two cents in.

"Shut up Jack." David said with a laugh.

Everyone stared at them trying to figure out what was going on. Had they missed something? Yeah they were friends again, but they weren't acting any more weird than they normally did.

"You two are together aren't you?" Skittery asked finally realizing what David meant.

"Yeah. What are you gonna do about Newcomb?" Jack asked trying to sound tough.

"Absolutely nothing. I don't have a problem with it." Skittery said shrugging his shoulders.

"Anybody else wanna put their two cents in?" David asked looking around the table.

"Yeah." Race said standing behind them.

"What do have to say?" Jack said giving him a confused look.

"It's about damn time." Race said sitting on the other side of Jack.

Conversations picked up where they were left off. David looked over at Jack and gave him a wide smile. Jack pulled their hands from under the table and placed them on top of the table. David was glad everyone knew. He knew that they wouldn't have a problem with it. Seeing as over three fourths of them were gay themselves. But it felt good to have it out in the open. Even if he didn't have the courage to tell his family yet.


	10. Jack Knows Best

Blink stared at his computer screen in shock. He had been talking to Mush for the past half an hour. Mush had just dropped the bomb that he wouldn't be at graduation. His parents were taking him to Hawaii as a graduation present and they just couldn't wait until after graduation to leave. Mush wouldn't be there for the party at Jack's. What was the point in going if Mush wouldn't be there? 

**OneEyedPirate:** Are you serious? Mush come on, talk them out of it!

**Renthead4Life:** What am I supposed to do? I can't tell them no.

**OneEyedPirate:** Yes you can!

**Renthead4Life:** You know you're acting like a two year old.

OneEyedPirate: That was harsh. 

**Renthead4Life has signed off.**

Blink growled in frustration as he ran his hands through his hair. Was it so wrong that he wanted his best friend with him at the party of the year? He didn't think it was. He picked up his cell phone and dialed Mush's number. He hoped Mush would talk to him.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mrs. Thompson. Is Mush there?" Blink asked regretting using Mush's nickname.

Mrs. Thompson had never called any of them by their nicknames. She had a thing about calling people by their full first names too. Race and Skittery still laughed when she called Jack Jackson.

"Just a second. Michael, Ryan's on the phone." She said from outside Mush's room.

Blink heard the door open then he heard a whispered reply. Mrs. Thompson sighed before putting the phone back to her ear.

"He's not up to talking to anyone right now Ryan. Try calling him tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am."

Blink hung up the phone noticing that his IM box had reopened.

**DreamingofSantaFe: **Yo Blink!

**OneEyedPirate: **Hey Jack.

**DreamingofSantaFe:** I need a favor.

**OneEyedPirate:** What now?

**DreamingofSantaFe:** David's parents found out that my dad won't be at the party Friday. I need you and Mush to talk to them. They don't know me like they know you two.

**OneEyedPirate: **I can talk to them. But Mush isn't coming. His parents are taking him to Hawaii as a graduation present. They leave Thursday.

**DreamingofSantaFe: **You are coming even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming.

**OneEyedPirate: **Yeah, yeah, yeah. I hear you.

**DreamingofSantaFe has signed off.**

Blink groaned in frustration. He had been about to call Jack and tell him that he wasn't coming before his IM screen came back on. Now he had to go to a party he didn't want to go to. He stared out the window next to his desk. It wouldn't do any good to protest. Once Jack set his mind to something nothing can stop him from seeing it through.

XXXX

Jack sat on the brick wall outside school. Race stood on the ground next to him but neither of them were saying anything. Race's phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket. Jack jumped down from the wall and hit Race on the shoulder getting his attention. Race nodded as he opened his phone. Jack walked up the stairs wondering where Blink was. He was usually waiting for them in the parking lot. He saw Skittery and Specs sitting on the top step and sat down with them.

"Have either of you seen Blink yet?"

"I haven't." Specs said taking his glasses off and wiping them on his shirt.

"I talked to him before I left the house. I haven't seen him though." Skittery said looking over at Jack.

Jack saw a blonde head moving through a crowd of people. He knew it was Blink. But where was Mush? He usually gave Blink a ride. Blink adjusted his bag on his shoulder before walking up the stairs. He saw Jack and rolled his eyes. Skittery and Specs stood and made their way through the doors. Jack gave Blink a stern look before nodding at the spot next to him. Blink sat down next to him looking at his hands.

"What's with you?"

"I didn't sleep last night." Blink said shaking his head.

"Where's Mush?"

"I don't know. He didn't show up this morning. I called his house and nobody answered."

"Did you get into a fight last night?"

"I overreacted when I talked to him last night."

"Now he won't talk to you." Jack said nodding his head.

"Yeah."

"You act like the worlds gonna end if he isn't there."

"I just feel like I'm gonna be left out. You've got Davey, Dutchy'll have Specs, Race'll hang out with Spot all night. Skittery isn't even coming, he's gotta work."

"Other people will be there."

"I know. I'll feel like the third wheel though." Blink said pushing h is hair out of his eyes.

"Are you and Mush more than friends?" Jack asked giving Blink a questioning look.

"No!" Blink said a little too quickly.

Blink wasn't about to tell Jack that he had his doubts about how he felt about Mush. He had been up all night trying to decide what everything meant. Blink had noticed the looks he got from his friends when he and Mush were together. They didn't take notice to everything else around them when they were together. It was almost like Mush was the center of his world. Was that normal?

"You don't know what's going on do you?"

"No. I just know that I'll never let him out of my life again."

"He never really left." Jack said with a laugh.

"You know what I mean."

"You felt like a piece of you was missing when he stopped being friends with us."

"Yeah. That piece is back now. Is it weird that I think that?"

"No. I feel the same way about Dave." Jack said with a smile.

Someone sat next to Jack making them look over at the person. David laid his head on Jack's shoulder with a sigh. Blink stood then Jack looked up at him.

"Think about what I said."

Blink nodded before walking into school. Jack rested his head on David's as they waited for the bell to ring.

"I talked to Mush earlier." David said breaking the silence.

"Where is he?"

"He's ditching. He says he's got some thinking to do."

Jack lifted his head then tilted David's head so that he was facing him.

"Hey." He said looking him in the eye.

"Hi." David said smiling at him.

Jack brushed his lips against David's not caring that people had to move around them. Why couldn't everyone else be honest when it came to relationships? Hadn't they learned anything from what happened with Jack and David? Jack was never going to lie to David again. He had learned his lesson. All lying ever brought him was loneliness and unhappiness. He wasn't going through that again.

AN: I am terrible at Instant Messaging. I always type everything out. Everybody I know thinks I'm a freak because of it. I don't understand half of it. So that's why I don't use it. 


	11. Going Out On a Limb

Spot sat outside the school waiting for Race. Ever since the day at Race's he had been acting differently. He wasn't pushing Spot away but he might wasn't letting him in either. Spot got the feeling that Race hadn't been as ready as he let on. That was fine; Spot could wait. Race was worth waiting for. But he wasn't going to wait forever. The doors to the school opened a few minutes later and Race was one of the first people out. He made his way over to Spot and hopped up on the wall next to him. 

"Ya know things would have been a lot easier if you had gone here. Now that it's over it doesn't matter."

"What time is your graduation tomorrow?"

"Nine. Sorry I wasn't able to go to yours. My parents wouldn't let me ditch today."

"It's cool." Spot said tracing lines in the dirt with his shoe.

Race looked over at him but Spot wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Spot turned to look at him but couldn't look him in the eye.

"I did do something wrong." Race said with a sigh.

"You weren't ready where you?"

"When I kissed you? No. But I wouldn't have slept with you if I hadn't wanted to."

"So you're okay with us?"

"I'm fine with us. More than fine." Race said with a smile.

"Okay." Spot said returning his smile.

Race jumped down from the wall with Spot following him. The walked through the parking lot in silence as Spot fell into step with Race. Spot leaned against Race's car as he unlocked it. He knew Race was giving Jack and David a ride home but he hoped that they had found someone else to ride with. Jack came through a row of cars and Spot noticed David standing with Skittery.

"Skitts is giving us a ride. We're all going over to Mush's. Meet us there." Jack said before walking away.

"We can't." Race said before Jack got too far away.

"Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Jack said over his shoulder.

"See ya." Race said opening his door.

Race looked over at Spot and raised an eyebrow at him.

"You getting' in?"

"Yeah." Spot said with a smile.

XXXX

Blink sat on Mush's bed watching him pack. He still didn't like the idea that Mush was leaving. But he would be back in two weeks. So it wasn't like he was leaving for good. Mush was saying something but Blink wasn't paying attention.

"I like girls." Mush said staring at Blink.

That got Blink's attention. He stared at Mush giving him an astonished look.

"So I finally have your attention?"

"Sorry." Blink said biting his bottom lip.

Mush shook his head before going back to folding clothes. Blink grabbed a pair of swimming trunks as Mush started talking again. He wrapped the drawstring around his finger then unwrapped it again only to start the process again. Mush sighed in frustration before taking them from him.

"What is wrong with you?" Mush asked giving him a worried look.

Blink shrugged in reply. Mush rolled his eyes before smacking the bill of Blink's hat. The hat was shoved farther down his head covering his eyes.

"Great now I can't see at all!" Blink said trying to pull the hat back into place.

Mush stared at him fighting the urge to laugh. Blink glared at him before smiling.

"So when is everybody else supposed to be here?"

"Jack said they were leaving from school." Blink said playing with the corner of the blanket.

"What is with you? Are you on something?"

"No." Blink said sarcastically.

"You know sometimes I wonder about you." Mush said with a laugh.

"And all this time I thought you didn't care." Blink said holding a hand over his heart.

"Oh I care. Sometimes I care too much." Mush said shaking his head.

Blink stared at him wondering what he meant. They heard the front door open then Skittery yelled Mush's name. Mush opened his door as Jack was about to knock. Everyone piled into the room and Blink was forced to push what Mush had said aside. He would talk to him about it later.

XXXX

Sonny was in the next room but Race didn't care. Spot's lips on his neck made him forget everything else. He let out a content sigh as Spot started to suck harder. He was going to have to explain the hickey he would have later. But he wasn't about to stop Spot. Spot pulled away brushing his fingers over where his lips had just been. He laid his head on Race's chest as Race's ran his fingers through his hair.

"Have you thought about what you're going to tell your parents?"

"I've tried telling them a dozen times. It's not easy."

"You think it was easy for me?" Spot asked looking up at him.

"My parents raised me to think that being gay was wrong. My parents are homophobes. Yours aren't."

"I don't want to argue with you. But you've got to tell them."

"I know, and I will. Just give me some time."

"You want to be with me right?" Spot asked rolling off of Race.

"Of course I do."

"Am I worth telling your parents?"

"You know you are."

"Then tell them." Spot said putting on his shoes.

"You're leaving?" Race asked sitting up in bed.

"Let me know what you decide to do." Spot said before walking out of the room.

Race watched him leave. He couldn't believe Spot would put him on the spot like that. Then again he had a point. Race wasn't being fair. Spot had told his family a few days ago. They were fine with it. They had said that Race was welcome over there whenever he wanted to come over. Race hoped his parents would say that when he told them. But he had a feeling they wouldn't.


	12. Dear Ryan

AN: I hadn't planned on writing the party into the story. But I decided to put it at the last minute. Because what's a Newsies story without a party?

Blink sat in the corner and watched all of his friends laugh and celebrate. They had finally graduated high school. Unlike most of them he didn't have plans for the summer. He felt lucky to hear congratulations from his dad once graduation was over. He had stayed around for pictures but he had to force a smile. It hadn't been the same without Mush. He knew it wouldn't be. He blamed Mush's parents for being so overbearing and proud of Mush. They gave him whatever he wanted. Granted he didn't ask for much, but they still could have let him graduate with his friends. He was going to be pissed when he found out about all that he had missed. Race walked over to him and flopped down next to him on the couch. He had a beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other. Blink looked over at him and Race gave him a sly grin.

"Ya know, you're bringing everybody down. Cheer up man!" Race said slapping him on the back.

"I think I'm gonna bail." Blink said getting up from the couch.

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

Blink turned around and groaned when he saw Jack behind him. Skittery stood on one side of him and Dutchy stood on the other. Blink shook his head as he made his way to the kitchen. Jack followed him to make sure he didn't leave through the back door. He grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him to him.

"Race is right. You need to lighten up. Have a beer." Jack said reaching into the cooler on the counter.

Blink took it from him but didn't open it.

"You need me to open it for you?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow at him.

Blink shook his head before setting the beer on the table. He walked out the back door without saying a word. Jack started to go after him but he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind. He looked over his shoulder as David rested his head on his shoulder.

"Let him go. It can't be easy not having his best friend here."

"I've been trying to keep his mind off Mush all day."

"Maybe he wants to think about him." David said shrugging his shoulders.

Jack stared down at him with questioning eyes. Maybe David had a point. Blink had been acting different ever since Mush had said that he wouldn't be at graduation. Everyone had noticed it, they just didn't want to say anything. Jack felt like he should do something. But he knew he wouldn't be able to get through to him.

XXXX

Blink walked through town not wanting to go home. He didn't feel like facing his parents. It wasn't that his parents were bad people. They just tended not to notice what he did. He was the middle kid, so it was easy to get overlooked. They expected him to be like his brother. His brother was starting Law School in the fall. He wanted to be a corporate yuppie working at a firm where everyone was the same. He already had his dream firm picked out. That was the last thing Blink would ever do. His kid sister was the naïve one. She was only seven, but she would believe anything you told her.

He sat on the curb under a streetlamp. He looked down the street when he heard a car coming. The car slowed to a stop in front of him and the passenger window rolled down. Music and smoke seeped out of the car as Snitch stuck his head out the window.

"Why aren't you at Jacks?"

"Don't feel like it." Blink said shrugging his shoulders.

"Get in. I'll take you home." Swifty said leaning out the window behind Snitch.

"You guys go. I'm gonna go for a walk." He said getting up.

"Get in Bartlett." Swifty said getting out of the car.

Blink rolled his eyes before climbing in the backseat. Snitch turned in his seat giving him a curious look. Blink noticed Snoddy was sitting next to him when he past him a joint. Blink shook his head then Snitch let out a laugh.

"Since when do you turn down pot man?"

"I don't feel like it." Blink said starting to lose his patience.

"Leave him alone Snitch." Swifty said as they turned onto Blink's street.

They stopped in front of his house and Swifty got out so Blink could shove the seat forward. Swifty put a hand on his shoulder as he got out of the car.

"You sure you're okay?"

"I'll be fine." Blink said nodding his head.

He walked up the walkway hearing the party from one block away. He wished he could enjoy it like everyone wanted him to. But he didn't feel like celebrating. He opened the front door knowing he would get odd looks from his parents but he also knew they wouldn't say anything. They were good at ignoring him when he wanted them to. The door to his room was open so he knew Casey would probably be in there.

Sure enough his sister was playing a game on his computer. She looked up as he walked into the room. Blink took off his shoes and threw himself on his bed. Casey logged off the computer then laid next to him on the bed. He draped an arm over her as she scooted closer to him. Blink liked her more than he let on. She could be a cool kid when she wanted to be. At least she wasn't like Josh. Blink would make sure that she never turned out like their older brother. The last thing his family needed was another yuppie.

They lay in silence until Blink realized she had fallen asleep. He gently got off the bed and logged on to the computer. He carried Casey to her room and put her to bed while he waited for the computer to load. When he came back into the room he logged in to check his e-mail. He was surprised to see one from Mush. He hadn't expected to hear from him while he was in Hawaii.

Date: Fri,17 June 2007 1:00:45 EST

From: Aloha

Hey. You're more than likely still at school but I wanted to let you know that Hawaii sucks. My parents have us signed up for practically everything the hotel had to offer. I have snorkeling lessons in twenty minutes. I swear they think I'm still twelve. How can two people who are so accepting of me being gay treat me like a child? It's madness I tell ya. Please tell me things are better there. You have to go to Jack's party. I'm ordering you. How else am I going to find out what happens? I need to mock someone. I'll go crazy if I don't.

You don't miss me too much do you? Because if you do I'll be on the first flight back. I don't care what my parents think. It's not what I thought it would be like here. Everyone has someone to share it with, except me. I'm thinking of taking a tour of the island later. I'll e-mail you and tell you about it, I'll even take pictures. I can't wait to get back home, only thirteen more days. Which reminds me, you'll be at the airport when I get home right? After spending two weeks with my parents I'm going to need an excuse to get away from them. Not that I would use you like that. It's just that I'd feel better knowing you were there.

I've got to go. My mom's yelling for me to hurry up. Try and be on early tomorrow. If you can't I'll e-mail you.

Mush

Blink closed down the computer with a smile. He was going back to the party and he was going to have fun. Then tomorrow he would tell Mush all about it.

XXXX

Jack saw Blink come in half an hour earlier. But at the time he was trying to talk David into getting his parents to let him stay later. David was about to leave when Jack caught up with him again.

"Hey."

"I told you I won't ask if I can stay later. It's already one now." David said walking to the door.

"I know. Listen, a bunch of us are going to the beach this weekend. Skitts parents have a beach house. Ask if you can go."

"I'll see what I can do." He said before opening the door.

Jack put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"You forgetting something?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah. Hey Blink!"

"Yeah?" Blink yelled from the kitchen.

"Cheer up!" David yelled before walking out the door.

"Get back here!" Jack said with a laugh.

David laughed before turning around. Jack pulled him to him before shutting the door. David kissed him as Jack pushed him against the door.

"Get a room!" Race yelled from the living room.

Jack flipped him off as David pushed his tongue against his. His hands were fisted in David's hair as they heard someone turn the doorknob. Jack backed away pulling David with him. Jack's dad walked through the door a few seconds later. He pulled off his hat and unbuckled his holster from his belt. All of Jacks friends knew Mr. Kelly was lenient with Jack. Jack could commit murder and his dad would still stand up for him. He wasn't like most cops that worked for the NYPD. He believed in letting teenagers be teenagers. As long as he didn't get hauled in John Kelly let his son do whatever he wanted.

"Hey Mr. Kelly." Race said as he walked down the hall.

"You boys need to wrap this up. I need sleep."

"Yes sir." Jack said nodding his head.

The door to his fathers' room closed a few minutes later as everyone helped clean the house. Jack sat in his room an hour later as Skittery and Race slept on the floor. He wasn't looking forward to the summer ending. Because once summer ended David would be going to college. Granted it was NYU, but Jack wouldn't be able to see him whenever he wanted. He hoped to God that this would be the slowest summer of his life.

**AN2: I'm going to put more of what happened at the party in the next chapter. Blink still has to tell Mush what happened. If I had put it all in this one it would have dragged on forever. Plus I like making you guys wait. It's a good feeling.**


	13. Wish You Were Here

AN: There are a lot of things that give Blink and Mush away in this chapter. It won't be long until they're together. I promise.

Blink sat on his front porch the next day cursing his parents. Mush had called early that morning. Blink had asked his mom and dad to wake him up when Mush called. But did they? No, his mom had told Mush that he was still asleep. She didn't get around to telling him until late that afternoon. Mush hadn't e-mailed him yet so he figured he should e-mail him and tell him what happened last night.

Date: Sat, 17 June 2007 19:30:42 EST

From: Toga, toga, toga!

Okay so it wasn't that crazy. But I got your attention. First off I want to say that it wasn't the same without you. Everybody else agreed with me. So yes you were missed. I'll be at the airport when you get in. Just let me know when. Don't worry about using me as an excuse. You can do it whenever you want. Just as long as I can use you too. So how is Hawaii? It can't be that bad. Anything is better than here. You might not see it that way, but I do. Just to give you a heads up. All of us were invited to Denton and Medda's wedding. Our group were the only students they invited. They even invited Sarah.

But you want to hear about the party. I missed half of it because I didn't want to be there. But I went back because you asked me to. I heard Spot was there for a while. But Race ignored him. Supposedly they got into a fight and Jack had to break it up. It's official they're together. Race won't tell his parents that he's gay. Which I think is bogus. If he cares for Spot he shouldn't be afraid to tell his parents. So what if they're homophobic freaks? Right? He's old enough to move out if he wants. So it shouldn't matter. He was in a bad mood all night. Seriously, he put Skitts to shame.

Speaking of Skittery he was there for a while. But he was on the phone the whole time. Whenever anyone would ask him who he was talking to he'd bite their head off. I stayed away from him most of the night. I did happen to hear him say that he loved the person. I was walking past Jack's room and it was Skitts fault for not closing the door. He's got a girl he doesn't want us to know about. He didn't notice me though. I say you and me beat it out of him when you get back.

Jack and David locked themselves in the bathroom for like an hour. Bumlets and Jake stood outside the door making sex noises the entire time. It was hilarious! When they came out Jack's shirt was buttoned wrong and David's hair looked like he had stuck his finger in a socket. You know I had to say something. I wouldn't be me if I didn't. Jack chased me through the house with a super soaker because of it. It wouldn't have been so bad if it hadn't been filled with ink. Where the hell did he get the ink from is what I wanna know. It's madness I tell ya! Madness!

Specs and Dutchy were in a corner by themselves all night. No one would go near them. Dutchy was in Specs lap and they made out all night. Seriously, I didn't need to see that. Jack and David were smart enough to go the bathroom. Now Specs has a new nickname. I'll give you twenty bucks if you call him 'Hoover' when you get back. Trust me, you'll want to.

Snitch and Snoddy decided to set fire to a bunch of newspaper in a trashcan. You know that vein in Jack's neck that pops out when he's pissed? It was the biggest I've ever seen it. Those two were so stoned they didn't realize that the fire had spread. Now they have to paint the kitchen this week. Luckily Jack and I were able to put out the fire before it got really bad. The only damage was to the ceiling. I still don't know how they did it.

But that's all that happened. At least that was the exciting stuff. Sorry I wasn't able to talk to you this morning. My mom didn't tell me you called until a little while ago. I'll try to be on tomorrow morning. If I can talk my mom out of making me go to church. If not I'll talk to you tomorrow afternoon.

Blink

He sent it then shut off the computer. He needed to go over to Race's. He was going to try and talk some sense into him.

XXXX

David sat in Jack's living room flipping through channels. Jack had been on the phone with his dad for the past twenty minutes. His dad had left to go out of town until Wednesday and he had left a list of things for Jack to take care of. At the top of the list was to make sure Snitch and Snoddy painted the kitchen. He had almost had a coronary when he found out about it that morning. He was just glad that Jack had been able to stop it before it spread. He had also said that he didn't want Snitch or Snoddy over for a while after they did what they had to do. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Jack would just make sure they didn't spark up in the house again.

Jack stretched out next to David putting his head in his lap. David ran his fingers through Jack's hair without looking away from the TV. Jack took the remote from him then turned off the TV. David looked down at him meeting his gaze. Jack furrowed his brow before reaching for David's wrist. He put David's hand over his heart before closing his eyes. David leaned down kissing him lightly. Jack smiled but didn't open his eyes. David knew Jack wanted more from him. He was grateful that Jack didn't push things. David still wasn't ready. He wanted to take things slow. He didn't want to ruin things by acting too fast.

XXXX

Blink was on his way home when his cell phone rang. He opened it without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"You want to explain the 'Hoover' thing?" Mush asked not bothering to say hi.

"You don't get it?" Blink asked with a laugh.

"Tell me they didn't."

"No not that! But Dutch does have markings."

"Ugh. How bad was the fire damage?"

"Not that bad. Just a four-foot spot. But Jack told them they had to paint the whole kitchen."

"I would make them paint the entire thing too."

"So how's Hawaii?"

"Not that bad. Everybody's always smiling. It creeps me out."

"Why? They're all like you!"

"Okay I'm hanging up now." Mush said with a laugh.

"Have you met any hot Hawaiian guys yet?"

"Nope. I'm not really looking."

"Stop lying. You know you want a one night stand with a hot surfer."

"I so do not want to have this conversation with you." Mush said with a groan.

"You want him to show how to ride his board." Blink said in a deep voice.

"Oh God. Please shut up." Mush said with a laugh.

They talked for a few more minutes before Mush said that he had to go. Blink hung up feeling better about not having Mush there. At least he was able to talk to him. If he wasn't able to he didn't know what he would do.


	14. Living In The Moment

Mush stepped through the doors into the airport only to be ambushed. Blink pulled him off to the side before jumping on him. He was talking a mile a minute while everyone around gave them suspicious looks. Mush tried to answer all the questions while trying not to laugh. He saw his parents and waved at them as they walked by. They were used to this by now. Nothing Blink did shocked them anymore.

"Calm down. God man." Mush said finally pushing Blink off of him.

"Fine. I'll just go home then. You can catch up with your parents right?" Blink asked giving him a mischievous smile.

"Don't leave me!" Mush said grabbing onto Blink's shoulders.

"That's what I thought. So did you ever find a surfer dude?" Blink asked trying to sound serious.

"Nah, I found a girl though." Mush said giving him his best bullshit grin.

"You went over to the 'Dark Side'?" Blink asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'm on your side now." Mush said nodding his head.

Blink shook his head with a laugh as they walked to the baggage claim.

"Seriously, it wasn't the same without you. I was going crazy man." Blink said draping an arm over Mush's shoulders.

"You said that every time I talked to you." Mush said rolling his eyes.

"Well it's the truth. Nobody would hang out with me."

"How's Race?"

"Nothing's changed. He's tried calling Spot a couple times. All they do is fight. It's all Race though. All Spot wants is for him to tell his parents. I think he's making a big deal out of nothing."

"He was brought up to think being gay was wrong. I can't even go over to his house when his parents are there."

"I think that's stupid."

"Do they know about Jack?"

Blink shook his head as Mush grabbed his last bag off the conveyer belt. Mush thought it was just as well. Race's parents thought of Jack and Blink as their own kids. None of the others could say that. As they walked out of the airport the sun almost blinded them. Mush pulled his sunglasses out of his pocket and slipped them on as they walked through the parking lot. Mush looked Blink's car over as they walked up to it. It had been a graduation present from his grandparents. Mush shook his head as he got in. The vintage Mustang roared to life as Blink started it. The drive was pretty much silent. Once they got there Blink helped Mush take his bags inside. His parents had decided to go see his sister for the weekend so he had the house to himself.

Blink sat in the same spot he had two weeks before as he watched Mush unpack. Again Mush was talking but Blink had tuned him out. He had done a lot of thinking while Mush was away. If he didn't get it off his chest soon he was going to lose his mind.

"Hey Mush?"

"Yeah?" Mush answered from the closet.

"When did you know you were gay?"

Mush came out of the closet giving him a questioning look.

"I guess I knew when I started imagining George Clooney and Joaquin Phoenix naked. Why?"

"I was just wondering." Blink muttered.

"What's up Bartlett?" Mush asked pulling his computer chair over to Blink.

He sat down across him straddling the chair. His arms were folded over the back as he waited for Blink to answer him. Blink was looking down at his hands not wanting to meet his gaze.

"Come on Blink what's wrong?" He asked breaking the silence.

"I--" Blink stopped before he could finish what he was saying.

How do you tell your best friend that you have feelings for them? He sure as hell didn't know.

"Whatever it is you can tell me." Mush said putting a hand on Blink's arm.

Blink looked down at Mush's hand feeling it's warmth against his skin. He lifted his head to meet Mush's eyes but still couldn't think of what to say. Mush took his hand away and Blink had to hold himself back from reaching out to grab it. Mush pushed the chair back to his desk and made his way over to the bed. He sat next to Blink facing him. Blink bit his lip as he turned his head to look at Mush. He looked him in the eye this time. He saw the answer he had been looking for. He didn't know why he hadn't seen it before. Mush put a hand on his giving him a worried look.

"I'm fine." Blink said looking down at their hands.

"You sure?" Mush asked starting to get worried.

"Positive." Blink said meeting his gaze again.

Mush nodded before pulling his hand away. Blink moved closer making Mush scoot farther away. Then he lost his balance. Blink caught him before he fell off the bed. When he pulled him back onto the bed Mush tried to move away from him. Blink shook his head from his place on top of Mush. He leaned down closing the gap between them. Mush started to protest but Blink crushed his lips to his cutting him off. Blink took control of the situation once Mush opened his mouth to let out a muffled gasp. His tongue probed every crevice of Mush's mouth pleading with him to react.

Mush put his arms on Blink's shoulders pushing him away. Blink stared down at him confused.

"You don't want this?" Blink asked not sure of what Mush would say.

"When did you--"

"While you were in Hawaii. It's always been there. I just didn't realize what it was until after you left."

Mush left out a surprised laugh before pulling Blink back to him.

"Okay, you can kiss me again."

Blink grinned down at him before capturing his lips again. This time Mush didn't protest when Blink's tongue pushed past his lips. His fingers traced lines across the nape of Blink's neck as he got lost in the kiss. He heard Blink groan deep in his throat making him smile against his lips. Blink put all of his weight on him making them sink deeper into the mattress. Mush's cell phone rang on the desk but Blink didn't get off of him. He didn't mind. He had his mind on other things. Like the fact that Blink had stopped kissing him and was now making way his down to the hem of his shirt.

Blink shoved the shirt up Mush's torso grazing his fingers over the exposed flesh. Mush fell back onto the bed letting Blink do what he wanted. His mouth replaced his fingers as he kissed his way back up. He stopped to playfully nip at Mush's nipples before latching onto his neck. Mush bit back a groan as Blink applied more pressure. He fisted Blinks hair in his hands keeping him where he was. If he had known it was going to be like this he would have acted on it before now. He then remembered that he hadn't told Blink how he felt.

He pushed Blink away even though he didn't want to. He pinned him to the bed with one hand then unbuttoned his shirt with the other. Their eyes locked as Mush's hands splayed across Blinks stomach. He traced the lines of his abs not breaking the gaze. He lowered his head to Blinks neck taking in the scent of his cologne. He sucked at his pulse point feeling his heartbeat race against his lips. Blink writhed under him moaning in appreciation.

His phone rang again making him groan. He ignored it as he hovered over Blink. Mush pulled his shirt over his head before pushing Blinks off his shoulders. He kissed him roughly feeling him moan in his mouth. It was his turn to put all of his body weight on Blink. Blink wrapped his arms around Mush's waist pulling him closer to him. The front door opened but neither of them noticed.

Skittery came down the hall not saying anything. He hadn't planned on stopping by. But when he saw Blink's car in the driveway he decided he'd come in to say hi. Mush's door was open so he poked his head inside. Mush and Blink hadn't noticed him. He grinned evilly before clearing his throat. Mush lifted his head before rolling his eyes.

"Don't mind me. I just came by to say hey." Skittery said still smiling.

"You think you're smart don't you?" Mush said not moving.

"Oh I know I am. As you were." He said walking back down the hall.

They heard the door close before they laughed.

"You think he'll tell anybody?" Mush asked looking down at Blink.

"I doubt it. He still hasn't mentioned his girlfriend."

Mush nodded before Blink pulled him back down. His hands were between them as Blink probed past his lips again. The house phone rang making Mush groan in frustration.

"He wouldn't." Blink said closing his eyes.

The answering machine kicked in making them both groan.

"Pull apart and answer the damn phone!" Jack said over the machine.

"Shit!" Mush said under his breath.

He made his way down the hall to pick up the phone.

"What?!" He said in frustration.

"Now I don't deserve that." Jack said with a laugh.

"Skittery has a girlfriend!" Blink yelled into the phone.

Mush ran into the kitchen and took the phone from Blink.

"Bye Jack!" Mush said before hanging up the phone.

"Now where were we?" Blink asked as he hoped onto the counter.

Mush didn't have time to answer him. The front door opened and Jack and David's voices could be heard from the living room. Skittery walked into the kitchen before charging Blink.

"I hope you hadn't gotten too attached Mush. 'Cause I'm gonna kill his ass!" Skittery said yanking Blink off the counter.

Jack pulled Skittery back as David tossed Mush and Blink their shirts. Mush shook his head trying not to laugh. He might have missed Blink. But he hadn't missed his crazy friends. '_Welcome back to the craziness_.' Mush said to himself as his friends crowded around him. He wouldn't have it any other way.

AN: I will never listen to 'Come What May' when writing again. And then 'As Long As Your Mine' came on, I swear. To make matters worse 'Everything' by Lifehouse came on right after that. I got a little carried away, but in a good way. Sorry if some of it is really sappy. Let me know what you think.


	15. You Have Me

AN: Since it's Christian Bales' birthday today I thought it was only appropriate that I update this. It's hard to believe he's only thirty-three. He's younger than Trey. I never knew that!

No one could ever say that the Higgins family was normal. Race tried to drawn out the noise as he dialed Spot's number again. Maybe he would get lucky this time and he would actually answer.

"I'm not here. So leave a message. And if this is Tony you can go fuck yourself."

Race cringed as Spot's voicemail kicked in. He wasn't going to leave a message. All Spot had to do was check his caller ID to know who it was. He turned the phone off with a sigh. This had gone on long enough. If he wanted Spot in his life he was going to have to tell his parents. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, but Spot was worth it.

Someone knocked on his door pulling him from his thoughts. He made his way over to the door and Sonny was in the hall. He looked down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Mom wants you." The eleven year old said before running down the hall.

Race walked into the living room a few minutes later. His mom was taking pictures from off the mantle so she could dust it. He picked one up staring at it. His family stared back at him. He stood in the middle with his sister on one side and his other brother on the other. Things would be easier if Liz were there. She wouldn't see Race as a freak. Bobby on the other hand would flip out worse than their parents. If things went bad he could always stay with Liz. But she had her own family to deal with. She didn't need him there, he would just be in the way.

"Tony, I need you to watch your brother tonight." She said finally noticing he was in the room.

"I can't. I have plans." Race said still looking at the picture.

"What's more important? Your friends or your brother?"

"Sonny." He said giving in.

He wouldn't have much more time with him so he would make it last. His mother made a movement with her hand letting him know he could go. He shook his head as he walked down the hall. Skittery and Jack would just come over anyway. That's how it always was. No one ever questioned it. Once he was back in his room Race grabbed his phone. He fell onto his bed as he waited for Skittery to pick up the phone.

"What?" He said finally picking up the phone.

"Took you long enough."

"I'm busy." He said sounding agitated.

"Well excuse me. I was just calling to tell you I can't go out tonight. I'm watching the Rugrat."

"Whatever." Skittery said before hanging up the phone.

Race shook his head as he hung up the phone. Maybe he should tell his parents tonight. He would tell them once they got home. It was a good plan.

XXXX

Jack sighed in contentment as David's hands traveled down his stomach. They played with the button of his jeans before going farther down. He cupped Jacks erection in his hands making him rise off the bed to meet his touch. David took his hand away making Jack groan. He laughed as he made his way back up to him. He kissed the indent between Jacks shoulder and collarbone. His hands traveled the path that they had made moments earlier. This time though he opened the button and pulled the zipper down. His hand was down Jack's pants before he could react. This was the farthest they had ever gone. Jack knew if he was patient David would let him know when he was ready. He let out a shallow breath as David sped up.

"Oh God."

David looked down at him giving him an encouraging smile. Jack threw his head back knowing he couldn't take much more. He pulled David to him crushing their bodies together. Granted it meant the David couldn't move his hand but Jack didn't care. David traced his thumb over the head knowing Jack couldn't hold out much longer. He brushed his lips against Jacks knowing he would have to keep him quiet somehow. The last thing they needed was to have Les walk in on them.

Jack fisted David's hair in his hands keeping him where he was. His tongue pleaded for entrance as David rolled over on his side. He resumed his pace from earlier feeling Jack expand in his hand. A few seconds later Jack let out a strangled moan. David pulled away to look at him. Jack opened one eye giving him a credulous look.

"What?" David asked with a laugh.

Jack shook his head before pulling David back to him. He wrapped an arm around him as he laid his head on Jacks chest.

"It wasn't that bad was it?" David asked looking up at him.

"Are you kidding me?" Jack asked giving him a weird look.

"So I didn't do bad for my first time?"

"You did great." Jack said kissing his temple.

Someone out in the hall made them pull apart. They weren't ready for the questions that Les would ask. Les opened the door and stuck his head in a few seconds later. David looked over at Jack and he nodded his head.

"Come on." David said nodding his head too.

Les came into the room and sat in front of David's computer. Jack reached for David's hand and gave it a squeeze while Les wasn't looking. They couldn't keep things a secret for much longer. They were going to have to tell someone soon.

XXXX

Race heard his dad's car in the driveway and knew it was now or never. His parents came in a few minutes later and noticed him sitting in the living room.

"Tony is something wrong?" His dad asked walking into the room.

"What's wrong with your brother?" His mother asked coming into the room a minute later.

"Nothing's wrong with Sonny. He's sleeping." Race said with a sigh.

"Something is wrong with you?" She asked giving him a worried look.

"That's obvious Cynthia." His dad said sitting across from him.

Could he really do this? He knew how they would react. And even if he didn't want to he had to. He owed Spot that much. He had spent two hours packing up his things. His things were already in his car. He still didn't know where he was going to stay, but he would worry about that later.

"I have something to tell you." Race said breaking the silence.

"Well what is it?" His mother said still standing behind his father.

"You're not going to like what I have to say."

"Just say it son!" His father said starting to lose his patience.

That was never good. His father tended to fly off the handle easily. But that couldn't be helped.

"I'm gay."

His parents stared at him not registering what he had said. Less than a minute later the house was filled with the slamming of doors and sobbing with Italian mixed in. His father was in his study. He could hear him throwing things around and the shattering of glass made him cringe. The door opening a few seconds later took him by surprise. His father came back into the room pointing at him.

"Get out."

Race stood and walked out the door without a reply. He knew this would happen so there was no use fighting it. He didn't want to be the one to wake up Sonny. He didn't want to have to answer to him. Race pulled out of the driveway with tears in his eyes. Even if he had been expecting it, it still hurt. He pulled out his phone and dialed Blink's number. Maybe he could stay there tonight.

"Hello?"

"Spot?" Race asked trying to sound normal.

"Race?"

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Race said trying to sound indifferent.

"You told them didn't you?"

"Yeah." He said as the tears started to flow.

"Where are you?"

"Outside." He said turning off the ignition.

Spot was out the door and down the walkway before Race could walk around the car. He pulled Race to him and let him cry into his chest.

"They're stupid assholes who don't know what they're giving up." He said trying to calm Race down.

"It doesn't make it hurt any less." Race said finally pulling himself together.

Spot pulled away so that he could look at him.

"When were you planning on telling me?"

"In the morning."

"You would tell Blink and Mush before you tell me?" Spot asked sounding hurt.

"I needed to vent first. You shouldn't have to deal with that."

"Well too bad. You're coming home with me."

That made sense. Spot had moved out of his parents' house and into an apartment not far from Race's neighborhood within days after he graduated. He had said since he wasn't going to college he needed his independence somehow. The drive was filled with silence. After they unloaded the car they lay in bed letting everything sink in.

"What are you going to do about college?" Spot asked breaking the silence.

"I didn't want to go to college in the first place. My parents were making me." Race said turning to face him.

"So you're willing to live with me?"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be." Race said shrugging his shoulders.

"You had better want to be here. Because you're not getting rid of me, you know that right?"

"I don't plan on it." Race said rolling over on top of him.

"Good." Spot said pulling him down.

Race turned out the light before their bodies met. Things were still new. They had a lot of issues to work out. But they would worry about that later.


	16. Safety in Numbers

Sarah knew she was spreading herself too thin but she didn't care. David had come close to finding out more times than she could count. Now as she stood outside his door she realized he had a right to know. She heard him talking through the door and was about to walk away when he opened the door. She looked up at him with wide eyes as he critically looked her over. She gave him a small smile before he hung up the phone.

"Can I come in?" She asked giving him a nervous look.

"Why?" He said not wanting to trust her.

David couldn't remember the last time Sarah had willingly come into his room.

"David come on." Sarah said rolling her eyes.

"Being a smart ass isn't going to get you in here." He said enjoying annoying his sister.

"I need to talk to you." She said with a sigh.

David opened the door to let her in then looked down the hall. The last thing he needed was to have Les come in. He would never hear the end of it. Sarah sat at his desk as he sat on his bed. Sarah looked down at her hands trying to find the right words to say. She didn't know how he was going to react.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" David asked breaking the silence.

"I have a boyfriend." She said blurting it out not even bothering to look at him.

"Of course you do. It all makes sense now." David said throwing his hands up in the air.

"What?" Sarah asked feigning innocence.

"Don't act innocent. Who is he?"

"Well, you know him." She said trying to soften the blow.

"Who is he?" David asked again.

Sarah mumbled something under her breath and David gave her a weird look. She looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

"Who?"

"Jason." She said louder.

"Skittery?" He asked staring at her.

"Yes." She said rolling her eyes again.

David stared at her for a few more seconds before laughing. He almost fell off the bed as he reached for his phone. He dialed a number from memory as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"Hello?"

"Skitts!" David yelled into the phone.

"Hey Dave."

"Are you dating my sister?" He asked trying to catch his breath.

"Sarah told you?"

David stopped laughing once Skittery answered him.

"If you hurt her I swear to God--"

"You don't have to finish that. I won't."

David looked over at Sarah as he hung up the phone.

"Why did you tell me?"

"I was tired of lying." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"How long have you two been together?"

"Two months."

"You know mom and dad won't care right?"

"They've been trying to marry me off into a nice Jewish family since I was thirteen Davey. They'll never understand."

"Just tell them."

"No." She said shaking her head.

For the life of him David didn't know why he said what he did next.

"I'm seeing someone too."

"Really?" Sarah asked giving him an unsure look.

"For the past month."

"Who's the lucky girl?" She asked with a smile.

"It's not that easy to explain."

"Why isn't it?"

It was David's turn to look down at his hands. Was he ready to say out loud that he was gay? To his sister?

"It's a guy isn't it?" Sarah asked crossing the room to sit next to him.

David looked over at her with scared eyes.

"I'm not going to pass judgment on you." She said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"How did you know?"

"It was just an observation. You've never been interested in girls." She said with a laugh.

David laughed as Sarah put her head on his shoulder.

"So who is he?"

"Jack."

"Kelly?" Sarah asked lifting her head and looking at him with wide eyes.

David nodded not breaking eye contact. Sarah shook her head with a laugh.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" He asked as she laid her head back on his shoulder.

"As long as you don't rat me out." She said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You've got a deal."

He felt better now it was out in the open. He still felt uncomfortable about telling his parents. But that would be dealt with later.

XXXX

Blink stared out the window watching the scenery pass by. He still didn't know how he had let Mush talk him into this. It wasn't that he was complaining, he had just hoped to spend his birthday alone with Mush. Instead they were driving into the city while Mush talked about all the things they could do. Blink turned to look at him and let out a sigh. Mush looked over at him then rolled his eyes.

"Do we really have to go see The Producers?"

"It's only one of the best musicals of all time. Granted Matthew Broderick won't be in it, but that doesn't mean that it won't be good."

"What did I ever do to you?" Blink whined.

"What are you talking about?" Mush asked looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

"I want to spend my birthday with you. Just you. Locked inside a room where no one can bother us. Is that too much to ask?"

"Who says we won't do that later?" Mush asked raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Really?" Blink asked sitting up straighter in his seat.

"We can do whatever you want."

"Can we skip The Producers?"

"Except that." Mush said shaking his head.

"You're mean." Blink said crossing his arms starting to sulk.

Mush shook his head holding back a laugh. He knew Blink would be thinking differently by tonight.

XXXX

Someone instantly knocking on the door made Jack rush down the hall. He had been in the shower when the doorbell rang. He barely had time to wrap a towel around his waist before the person started knocking. He didn't care that he was indecent. Maybe he would scare the person off. It would serve them right. He flung open the door about to open his mouth when he noticed who was standing in front of him. David stood on the front porch looking him up and down. Water was running down his stomach as David pushed past him and into the house. He pushed the door shut with his foot as Jack pulled him down the hall. They fell onto Jack's bed in a tangle of limbs.

"You've got too many clothes on. Take this off." Jack said pushing David's shirt up.

David quickly shed his shirt as Jack worked on pushing down David's shorts.

"I didn't come over here expecting this. I just thought I'd tell you." David said as Jack kissed his neck.

Jack pulled away giving him a credulous look.

"Then why did you come here?"

"I told Sarah today." David said raising himself up on his elbows.

"It's a step in the right direction." Jack said before lifting his head to kiss him.

David laughed but was cut off as Jack slipped his tongue into his mouth. David lay on top of him letting his fingers thread into Jack's hair. Jack's hands trailed down his back pushing his boxers down. They rolled over not breaking the kiss. Jack pulled away long enough to push David's boxers down the rest of the way. He stared down at him with questioning eyes. David nodded urging him on. He smiled before making his way down David's body. He stopped to place kisses here and there before stopping at his erection. His fingers grazed over it gently as he took everything in.

He breathed slowly trying to calm his nerves. He could do this; he had done it before. But none of those times had ever mattered. Not the way this one did. He looked back up at David looking for a sign that he should continue. David brushed his fingers across Jack's cheek giving him a smile. Jack let out a sigh of relief before lowering his head.

David thrust up to meet Jack's mouth with a groan. Jack wrapped his arms around David's waist before picking his pace. His fingers blazed a trail where his mouth had been as he made his way back up. David's hands fisted in his hair let him know he was enjoying what was happening. A muffled grunt let him know that it wouldn't be much longer. He liked knowing that he could bring this kind of reaction to someone. It made him feel alive.

He could feel David moving underneath him letting him know he was close. His tongue grazed the tip before he plunged down again. He quickened his pace feeling David constrict. David dug his fingers into Jack's shoulders as he shouted a few minutes later. Jack looked up at him giving him a cocky smile as he pulled his towel off to clean up the mess. David was still shuddering as Jack made his way to back up to him.

"I can't wait to find what happens when I tell my parents." David said with a laugh.

"I've something special planned for when that happens." Jack said winking at him.

"I bet." He said lacing his fingers with Jacks.

XXXX

The elevator ride was taking forever. '_No,' _Blink thought to himself '_this entire day has drug on forever.'_ He looked over at Mush who was leaning against the wall. He was humming 'Keep it Gay' under his breath making Blink shake his head with a smile. He sighed before leaning against Mush. Mush tightened his grip on him from behind before resting his chin on Blink's shoulder. Blink turned his head to quickly press his lips to his cheek. The door to the elevator finally opened on their floor. Mush had been smart enough to get them a hotel room for the night. So Blink hadn't been mad for long. Blink pulled Mush down the hall by the front of his shirt. Mush shook his head with a laugh as they stopped outside their room.

"You in a hurry?" Mush asked pulling the key card out of his pocket.

"You said we could do whatever I wanted." Blink said looking up at him.

"That I did." He said opening the door.

"Well then come on!" Blink said pulling him into the room.

Blink pushed Mush against the door with so much force it knocked the wind out of him.

"It would help if you didn't do that." Mush said rolling his eyes.

"Can I help it if I can't keep my hands off of you?"

"I am irresistible aren't I?" He said with a smile.

Blink didn't answer him just unbuttoned his shirt then pushed it off his shoulders. His pants were next as they made their way to the bed. Mush kicked off his shoes before Blink pulled him onto the bed with him. His hands were between them unbuttoning Blink's shirt as he cupped his erection through his boxers. Mush stopped just before he unbuckled his belt. He looked him in the eye capturing Blink's attention.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"You did say that we could do whatever I wanted." Blink said raising an eyebrow at him.

Mush let out a laugh as his hands busied themselves again. He would have given Blink the world if he had asked for it. And Blink knew that.

AN: I've come to a decision. I should definitely listen to Your Body Is A Wonderland on repeat more often. Only good things happen when I do. And now the story has been moved up to M. Hope you like this.


	17. The Beauty of Siblings

It's funny when you first move out of your parents' house. You've lived with them you're entire life. Then one day it doesn't seem the way you remember it at all. Race stood outside his parents' house staring at it with questioning eyes. He had been woken up early that morning when his mom called. She had called him begging and pleading with him to come over. He had his reservations at first. Then she had played her trump card.

"But Sonny wants to see you. He misses his big brother."

Race never could tell the kid no. Just like his sister could never tell him no. She had called him not long after he had moved out. She had cursed their father for everything that he had done. And she cursed their mother for not stepping in to do something. She was a great sister to have. Spot had said he liked her from the moment she invited them over for dinner.

His mother might have invited him over but that didn't mean that his parents had changed their minds. It just meant that they didn't want to see their youngest son suffer. He made his way up the stairs hearing someone on the other side of the door. The door flung open and Race was nearly knocked off balance by the jolt of Sonny running into him. He wrapped his arms around him holding him close. He held him taking in the silence. He wasn't used to Sonny being so quiet. The kid could go on and on about anything. Just like him.

Race looked over Sonny's shoulder hearing someone step out onto the porch. His eyes met his mothers as she stared at her two youngest sons. Sonny pulled away as their mother cleared her throat. He looked up at her with expectant eyes.

"Sonny go inside. I need to talk to your brother." She said in a quiet voice.

Sonny looked back to Race giving him a pleading look. Race ran a hand through his hair before nudging him towards the door.

"He's gotten taller." Race said watching him shut the door behind him.

"He's going to be tall like your father and Bobby." She said sadly.

"Why did you call me?"

"I told you. Your brother wanted to see you."

"You could have let him go over to Liz's. I would have gone to see him there."

"I wanted to see you too. I need to apologize to you."

"For what?" He said raising an eyebrow in interest.

She sighed before walking over to the swing. She patted the seat next to her letting Race know he could sit with her. She wrapped her arms around him before letting out a sob. This was the last thing he had expected to happen. She pulled away after pulling herself together. He stared at her not knowing what to say.

"I'm so sorry. I should have tried to talk to your father."

"There wasn't anything you could have said." Race said shaking his head.

"You're sister calls me all the time. She tells me how you are doing."

"I've only been gone three weeks mamma." He said rolling his eyes.

"Do you remember when you went away to camp for the entire summer?"

"Yeah I remember. It was only four years ago."

"I never told you, but I slept in your room every night. I counted down the days until you came home. I missed you more than I've missed anyone in my entire life."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Everyday that I don't get to see you I miss you more and more." She said putting a hand on top of his.

"What does dad say?"

"He doesn't say much. He still doesn't understand that you've thrown away everything you've ever been taught."

"Mamma--"

"That doesn't mean that I think that way. He'll come around. He misses you too."

The front door opened and Sonny came back out onto the porch. Cynthia scooted over making room for him in between her and Race. They sat in silence the three of them with their arms wrapped around each other. It would have been better if his father had been there, but it was a step in the right direction.

XXXX

The summer was barely underway and Les was already complaining that he was bored. David had tried everything to get Les to leave him alone. He had given him money and told him to down to the corner store and buy as much candy as he could. Les came back five minutes later with a bag of pretzels and two bottles of soda. David had been on the phone when he came in. When he saw Les standing at his door he groaned before throwing himself back on his bed.

"He's back?" Jack asked sounding amused.

"He always comes back." David said through clenched teeth.

Sarah came down the hall but stopped when she saw Les at David's door. She put a hand on his shoulder pulling him down the hall. David gave her an appreciative smile before she stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed at her before rolling his eyes.

"He just wants to spend time with his brother." Jack said teasing him.

"He has friends he can hang out with. Boots lives three houses down. He's always coming over asking him to come out. But Les always tells him no."

"Why?"

"Because he would rather get on my nerves than have fun with his friends."

"Be thankful you have a kid brother that wants to spend time with you."

"I'll give him to you. He likes you more anyway."

"Then you'd be back to square one. He'd be around you all the time too."

"Why couldn't my parents have stopped at me?"

"He's not that bad."

"You're right. He could be worse. He could be like Jake's brother."

"Yeah, be thankful he's not like Snipeshooter."

David laughed before hearing someone knock on the door. Sarah walked in and sat next to him.

"I'm going over to Jason's. I'll take Les with me if you want."

"Please."

"I don't know what is with him. I'll see you later."

David nodded as she walked out of the room. He heard Jack sigh on the phone letting him know he was still there.

"Sorry."

"It's not a problem. So you have the house to yourself?"

"You want to come over?"

"I'll be there in five minutes."

XXXX

Spot was in the kitchen when Race came home that night. He came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. Spot stepped into the embrace as Race kissed behind his ear. He turned in Race's arms before wrapping his arms around his neck. It was times like this that Spot was glad that he had made the right decision. He couldn't imagine what would have happened if he hadn't told Race how he felt. He'd probably still be the kind of person everyone was afraid of. The kind of person who took out his anger on anyone who crossed his path. That didn't care who he hurt as long he got what he wanted. He was never going to be like that again. Race would drop him like a bad habit if he did.

Race pulled him closer brushing his lips to his. Spot sighed before fisting Race's hair in his hands. He pleaded for entrance into his mouth as they moved to the bedroom. Race kicked the door closed without breaking the embrace. Spot fell onto the bed pulling Race with him. He put his hands on Race's shoulders pushing him away. He tried to catch his breath before saying what he needed to say.

"How did it go?"

"My mom's sending Sonny to Liz's for the weekend. I told him I'd stay over there."

"Is she okay with us?" Spot asked with questioning eyes.

Race nodded before closing the gap again. Spot stopped him before pulling away.

"What about your dad?"

"He hasn't changed his mind."

Spot sighed before rolling over onto his back. He hadn't liked that Race's parents had pushed him away. What kind of parent did that anyway? He was glad that he had gotten a chance to talk to his mom. He was even happier now that he had had a chance to see Sonny. Race hadn't been the same since he had moved in. Spot knew he missed his brother, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. Maybe now things would start looking up for them.

XXXX

David and Jack were out back by the pool when Sarah and Les came home late that afternoon. She saw them through the kitchen window and smiled when she saw them. They were sitting in a lounge chair with David sitting between Jack's legs as Jack rested his chin on David's shoulder. She was glad that David had found someone that made him happy.

"Sarah what are you looking at?" Esther asked taking her by surprise.

Sarah tried to hide her surprise as she closed the curtains before turning around.

"There were birds in a tree out back." She said hoping her mother would believe her.

Her mother gave her a skeptical look before walking to the back door. She started to open it to tell David to come inside.

"No! I'll go out and get him." Sarah said in a panicked voice.

Esther looked at her wondering what was going on. She opened the door as David was about to walk inside.

"I didn't realize you were here Jack." She said smiling at him.

"He was just leaving."

"You're not staying for dinner?"

Jack looked over at David who shrugged his shoulders. Jack nodded with a smile before following David out of the room. Sarah fell against the counter with a sigh. The things she did for her brother.

David and Jack walked into his room seeing Les at his computer.

"Out." David said once Les looked up at him.

"I can't stay?"

"Not this time." David said shaking his head.

He shut the door once Les was in the hall. Jack pulled him over to the bed and they fell onto it side by side.

"You can't lock the door?"

"My parents would suspect something. I'm lucky that I can close it."

"They at least knock right?"

"The only one that doesn't is Les."

"Then I hope Les doesn't come back." Jack said rolling over on top of David.

David didn't care that someone could knock on the door at any given moment. All he wanted was a few minutes alone with his boyfriend. Was that too much to ask? Jack pushed David's shirt up running his hands over the exposed skin. They were taking a big risk but neither of them cared. They could pull apart when someone knocked on the door. They just hoped to God that someone didn't send Les back to get them.

Jack laid down on top of David putting all of his weight on him. David wrapped his arms around him not letting him move. The kiss deepened making David moan deep in his throat. Jack pulled away a few inches to run his fingers through David's hair.

They never heard the doorknob rattle as it was being turned. The door opened before they knew what was happening. David's head turned in shock as he saw his mother standing at the door.

"Dinner's ready." She said as she stared at them with shocked eyes.

She shut the door without saying another word. Jack climbed off David helping him up. David sat up putting his head in his hands.

"That could have gone a lot worse." Jack said trying to sound reassuring.

David looked up at him giving him a blank stare.

"I mean, there could have been yelling, there could have been blood shed. I could have been tossed out on my ass. Think of it as a good sign."

David nodded before letting out a deep sigh. Jack held out a hand to help him up. David took it and silently followed him out of the room. He couldn't believe the one time he didn't think before he acted was the one time his mom had walked in without knocking. When they walked into the kitchen his parents stared at them before going back to their conversation. Sarah looked over at them before shrugging her shoulders. The only one that didn't have a clue was Les. He was in his own world as he ate and told his father about his day in between bites. David sat next to him as Jack sat across from David. Jack brushed his knee against David's making him look up. He gave him a reassuring look making David smile weakly at him.

"So how long has this been going on?" Mayer asked breaking the silence that had filled the room.

"Almost two months." Jack said finding his voice first.

"I can't say that I wasn't surprised when I saw the two of you. But we aren't mad."

"You're not?" David asked looking at his parents with scared eyes.

"No." Esther said with a smile.

"Les, why don't go outside." Mayer said looking at his youngest son.

"But I don't want to!" Les said in protest.

"Les go outside." Esther said clearing his plate from the table.

"Sarah would you go to your room?" Mayer said once Les was outback.

"She doesn't need to. She already knows." David said shaking his head.

"We need to lay down some rules. It's more than fine that you're together. But just until Les is older would you mind locking the door? It's the only way he'll knock."

"You mean I can come over whenever I want?" Jack asked staring at them with shocked eyes.

"We have no problems with you coming over." Mayer said nodding his head.

"I have a boyfriend!" Sarah said before someone else could say anything.

David looked over at her giving her a look of appreciation. He was glad that his parents were so accepting, but he didn't really want to tell his parents how he felt about Jack. Not with Sarah in the room. Esther and Mayer gave each other skeptical looks before Sarah continued.

"He's not Jewish."

"And neither is Jack." Esther said with a laugh.

"Who is he Sarah?" Mayer asked looking at her.

"Jason, from down the street."

"The Newcomb boy? He lives on the corner doesn't he?" Mayer asked letting everything sink in.

"Yes sir." Sarah said looking down at her hands.

"He's a nice boy Mayer." Esther said with a smile.

The conversation ended as Les came back inside. It had started to rain and he was dripping water on the floor as he came in. Esther rushed him out of the room as Sarah finished clearing the table. David and Jack stared at each other in amazement. This was not what David had expected at all.


	18. A Weekend Alone

Blink shifted his bag from one shoulder to the other. He didn't know how Mush had talked his parents into letting him go away for the weekend but he wasn't going to ask any questions. Mush pulled up out front and Blink all but ran down the walkway to meet him. He threw his bag in the backseat before pulling Mush to him. He didn't care if his parents could be watching from the window, he kissed him with so much force that Mush had to put his hands on Blinks shoulders to brace him self. He moaned as Blink's hands push up his shirt wanting to feel his skin under his fingers. He didn't have time to react before Blink's tongue was darting past his lips. His grip tightened keeping him where he was. They stayed that way until they heard someone catcall. Mush reluctantly pulled away gasping for breath. Blink gave him a lopsided grin before falling back into his seat. Jack stood in his yard staring at them with a cocky grin. Blink flipped him off as Mush started the car.

The ride to the city was filled with silence until after they had crossed the Brooklyn Bridge. Blink turned to Mush as he was making a turn.

"How did you talk my parents into letting me come with you?"

"I told them I was coming up to sign up for an extra acting class. And that you could see NYU's campus because you hadn't taken the student tour yet."

"You're a genius." Blink said shaking his head with a smile.

"Thanks baby." Mush said winking at him.

Blink was glad that Mush had been accepted to Juilliard. It meant that he would less than fifteen minutes away from him. He could see him whenever he wanted. They hadn't even been friends when they applied to either place. It was like they were supposed to be together. That's how Blink saw it. He knew Mush saw it that way too.

XXXX

Specs watched as people passed him. He looked down at the flight information Dutchy had given him. He shook his head as he made his way over to the information desk. The girl behind the counter couldn't have been much older than him. He waited for her to get off the phone wishing she would hurry up. She finally hung up and turned to him.

"Can you tell me if Flight 45 from Boulder Colorado is running late?"

She typed something into the computer before looking back at him.

"It's an hour late sir. They had some bad weather in Cincinnati."

"Thank you." He said smiling politely then walking away.

Specs didn't like the idea of Dutchy wanting to go to school so far away. Especially when he was staying close to home to please his parents. The University of Colorado was the closest school that had accepted him. Dutchy had flown out to see the campus and sign up for classes. Specs hadn't talked to him for almost a week when he found out he was going. Now he saw it as another challenge that they needed to work through. If they worked through it together than they would be okay. That's what he repeatedly told himself. Now if only he would believe it he would be set.

He wished he could be more accepting like David. Jack had been wait listed for his first choice college. But a few weeks ago Jack had gotten an acceptance letter. He would be going California State. Specs didn't know how David could be so calm. At least he would be close to Mush and Blink. Specs would be five hours away at Harvard. But at least he would be closer to Dutchy than David would be to Jack. Skittery had surprised them all by refusing his acceptance to Berkley. He was going to take a year off before applying to Sarah Lawrence so that he could be closer to Sarah.

Specs felt something brush against him making him look up. Dutchy sat next to him giving him a lopsided grin. How long had he been spacing out?

"You were in your own world. I've got my stuff. Come on." Dutchy said pulling him out of his chair.

He let Dutchy lead him out of the airport before he draped an arm over his shoulders. Dutchy looked over him giving him the smile that he loved so much. He kissed his temple not caring that people were watching. They had done a lot worse in public. Once they were at the car Dutchy leaned against the hood, pulling Specs with him.

"Do you know how far it is to Colorado from here?"

"How far?"

"Too damn far!" Dutchy said whining.

Specs laughed before dropping his head to Dutchy's shoulder. Dutchy tightened his grip resting his head on Specs. They were going to need to be stronger if they were going to make it through the next four years.

XXXX

While Mush was checking out the local community theater Blink took the NYU campus tour. He wished Mush could have been with him. But he knew he couldn't always have what he wanted. He would see him in an hour anyway. He smiled when he saw a familiar head of curly brown hair making their way through the crowd. Mush stood a few feet away from him trying to blend in with the crowd. Blink stifled a laugh before taking hold of his hand. If anyone had anything to say about it than that was their problem. Mush looked over at him and smiled as they moved into the dorm rooms.

Half an hour later they were walking down Broadway with their hands still interlaced. It felt good not having to hide. People on the street either ignored them or stopped to talk to them. That was one of the great things about New York. People didn't look down on you just because you were different. They walked into the lobby of their hotel shutting out the noise and chaos. Blink slumped against the back of the elevator as Mush shifted from foot to foot. As the doors opened Mush pulled Blink down the hall to their room. He leaned on Mush as he slid the key in the door.

"What is with you?"

"I'm tired."

"Why?"

"You kept me up half the night."

"Christening the room was your idea." Mush said stated the obvious.

"I didn't realize it would take half the night."

"Are you complaining? Because if you are I won't do it again."

"The hell you won't! I just need to sleep for a little while."

"Go recharge your batteries." Mush said pushing him onto the bed with a laugh.

"You feel like going out later?"

"Why?"

"I feel like christening the bathroom at The Chill Lounge." He said with an evil smile.

"You have a one track mind."

"Yep. It's all you all the time."

Mush shook his head with a laugh before leaning over him.

"Go to sleep." He said before kissing Blink's forehead.

Blink smiled up at him before closing his eyes with a sigh. He was glad that they could joke around without the other getting offended. They had never been normal. He liked it that way.


	19. A Modern Day James Dean

Things were going as good as they could possibly be for Skittery. He had finally found a girl who understood him and loved him for who he was. He had almost given up on love when Sarah came into the picture. Now he couldn't picture his life without her. He had turned into a lovesick fool without realizing it. He wasn't complaining. He knew without asking her that Sarah felt the same way. They were complete opposites. She was known for being a bitch when she didn't get her way. She could be annoying when she wanted to be. Skittery didn't see her that way. Blink had told him he must have been blind. He found himself wanting to spend time all of his time with her. He wasn't uptight like he used to be. Before she came into his life he didn't care what people thought of him. Now he sat in her parents living room waiting to talk to David. He needed advice from someone who knew the situation best. He and Sarah both had dumped their problems on David without meaning to. David was always willing to hear what he had to say.

"You okay?" David asked breaking Skittery's train of thought.

"Yeah. Just thinking."

"Well don't hurt yourself." He said with a smile.

"Very funny." He said rolling his eyes.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"You got an hour?"

"That bad?"

"It's not bad. I just have a lot of decisions to make."

"I can't make them for you." David said shaking his head.

"I know you can't. I just wanted your opinion."

David sat down across from him knowing that he wasn't going anywhere for a while.

"Everyone thinks I'm crazy for turning down Berkley."

"What do you think?"

"I don't care. But everybody thinks they have a say in it. My parents threatened to cut me off if I didn't go."

"They're not going to are they?"

"I doubt it. There were just trying to scare me."

"It's up to you if you go or not. It's your life."

"I wouldn't be doing it if I didn't think things with Sarah wouldn't work."

"I know." David said nodding.

"If you had gotten accepted to a college closer to Jack you would have gone right?"

"Absolutely. But I decided to go to college close to home like Specs."

"That's another thing. You're taking Jack's going to California to well. What if something happens?"

"Then something happens. You can't expect everything to be perfect Skitts."

Skittery nodded knowing David was right. He should take things as they come. If he and Sarah were still together when they graduated college than great. If they weren't, at least he had been happy for a while.

XXXX

Specs lay on his bed feeling it move as Dutchy turned over next to him. He opened one eye seeing a blur of white. Dutchy reached over him to grab his glasses. He felt him brush his fingers over his forehead as he put his glasses on for him. He blinked adjusting to the light before meeting Dutchy's gaze. He ran his fingers down his arm stopping at his wrist. He intertwined their fingers before draping the arm over his hip. His fingers continued their trail down Dutchy's side stopping again at his waist. It wasn't everyday that he had the house to himself for longer than an hour. They had been alone long enough to leave each other sweaty and breathless before falling into a content sleep. He looked over Dutchy's shoulder at the clock noticing that it was almost time for his dad to come home.

He pulled the sheet around himself before getting out of bed. He was looking for something to throw on before his dad came home and found them. His dad didn't mind that they were together. But sex in the house wasn't allowed. Which Specs thought was crazy. He should never leave him alone in the house then. Because every time he did Dutchy would be there within minutes after he left. The front door opened and Specs looked over at Dutchy. He hadn't moved from off the bed. He was stretched out with his hands folded under his head looking over at Specs grinning at him. Specs sighed before walking over to him. He gave him one last kiss before trying to pull away. Dutchy tightened his grip before Specs could protest. His dad knocked on the door making him flinch. Dutchy let go of him before flinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"I'll be there in a second dad!" Specs called through the door.

"Give John enough time to put his clothes on before you open the door."

"Yes sir." He said with a sigh.

Specs turned back to the bed to see Dutchy fully dressed and putting on his shoes. He walked over to him as he was about to open the door.

"Hold on a second."

"But my dad--"

"Already knows what happened." Dutchy said bringing his lips to Specs.

"Ethan." His dad said from outside.

Specs sighed before pulling away. Dutchy kissed him quickly before letting him open he door. He walked him to his car knowing he was on thin ice. If his mom were still around she would have understood. His dad hadn't been the same since she had died six months ago. His mom had always liked Dutchy. She said that they were good for each other, that Dutchy kept Specs from being too serious. He was too much like his dad and he knew it. He needed to lighten up and not be so serious. Dutchy kept him on his toes, he made him laugh, he made him forget about how much it hurt to go on after his mom died. They had been together for two years. They knew each other inside and out.

XXXX

Jack sat on David's bed watching him fill a box with things from his closet. David had decided to start packing for college early. It didn't matter that he wasn't leaving for another three weeks. Jack was putting it off until the last minute. That's what he always did. He would never understand why someone would voluntarily want to get things done early. Some people thought of it as procrastinating. He didn't, he had other things he would rather be doing.

"David." He whined.

"Don't whine. It won't make me work any faster."

"Can't you do that later? Like after I leave?"

"Just let me get this box filled."

"How long will that take?"

"If you stop bugging me I could be done in five minutes."

"Pack away."

"Tonight I'm helping you." He said sticking his head out of the closet.

"What?!" Jack said rising from off the bed and walking to the closet.

"I told my parents it might take a while. So I'm staying at your house." David said shrugging his shoulders.

"I love having a smart boyfriend." Jack said picking up a pair of shoes.

He tossed them into the box knowing the sooner David was done the sooner they could leave. David shook his head with a laugh. Jack could be moody at times, but that was one of the things David liked about him. He was like a modern day James Dean.


	20. Somethings You Just Don't Plan On

Sarah was at work when she heard the bell above the door ring. She looked up holding back the urge to roll her eyes. Morris walked up to the counter leaning over it trying to see what she was doing. She raised an eyebrow at him before pushing him back over the counter. She continued typing as her boss came over to talk to him. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and caught him staring at her. She rolled her eyes before going back to what she was doing. Her boss went into the back and he turned to face her. She sighed before meeting his gaze.

"What do you want?"

"I can't ask you how you are?" He asked looking hurt.

"Since when do you care?" She asked giving him a defiant glare.

"It was just a question. Don't bite my head off."

"No I'll leave that for Jason." She said before turning back to the computer.

"Speaking of Skittery, tell him Jessie's doing fine." He said before pushing away from the counter.

Sarah watched him leave before shaking her head. She knew she shouldn't have paid attention to him. He was nothing but trouble.

XXXX

Mush was hosing down his car when he felt something hit his back. He looked over his shoulder seeing Blink biting his lip, holding back the urge to laugh. A soapy sponge lay at his feet. He rolled his eyes before going back to rinsing the windows. He turned around before Blink could react. He turned the hose on him with a laugh. Blink stared at him with his mouth hanging open.

"That was fucking cold." He said shivering.

"Yeah I can tell." Mush said pointing to his chest.

Blink looked down to see his nipples making indents in his shirt. He shrugged his shoulders before pulling his shirt over his head. He lay next to the car in grass waiting for Mush to finish. He saw a bucket a few feet away from him and decided it was time for payback. Mush wasn't paying attention and never saw Blink's shadow behind him. He let out a yell as the water came crashing over him.

"I hate you." He said through clenched teeth.

"It's not so funny when it happens to you is it?" Blink asked with a laugh.

"No sex for a week. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, lets see how long that last." Blink said rolling his eyes.

"I mean it!" Mush said trying to hide a smile.

Blink wrapped his arms around him from behind digging his fingers into his side.

"Was that a smile?" He asked resting his chin on Mush's shoulder.

"Okay, okay I give! Stop tickling me." Mush said with a laugh.

Blink stopped tickling him but stayed where he was. He could feel the heat radiating from off of Mush warming him up. Mush sighed placing his hands over Blinks. He led him into the house without saying a word. He was going to take advantage of the fact that his house was empty. They had been doing that a lot lately.

XXXX

Sarah had just asked a question he wasn't expecting to have to answer. He had planned on telling her, he had. But how do you tell the person that you love that you had come so close to ruining any chance that you had of meeting them?

"Is she a friend of yours? I'm not mad. I was just wondering why you hadn't mentioned her."

"Jessie is a girl I used to date. She's Oscar and Morris' cousin. I never should have gotten involved with her. But I tried to put the fact that she was exactly like them behind me. Anyway, she was only here for the summer. When the summer ended we broke up. The night before she left we slept together. It was something I'll regret for the rest of my life. It never should have happened. Just before Halloween she called to tell me she was pregnant. I offered to help her, hell I even offered to let her live with me. She flat out refused. She said she didn't want my help. I had never felt so guilty in my life. A few weeks later she called to tell me that she had miscarried." He stopped letting everything sink in.

Sarah stared at him with wide eyes. She didn't know what to say. She knew she should be supportive. But she didn't know how.

"It's okay that you don't know what to say."

"I'm not mad at you. I would still want to be with you if you had a kid. That wouldn't matter."

"The kid would probably be the spawn of Satan like their mom and second cousins." He said with a laugh.

"What if it had been like you?"

"Jess would have loved that." He said rolling his eyes with a laugh.

"Why did you date her if you two didn't get along?"

"Because when we together it was like sparks going off. We butted heads and we fought. Race said it made things interesting. All it did for me was make me depressed and angry. That's why I ended it."

"Thank you for telling me, I'm glad you were honest. I can't imagine what you must have gone through."

Skittery pulled her to him and rested his forehead to hers. He had been meaning to tell her ever since they had started dating. Now that she knew he felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He had felt guilty for being happy when he had found out about the baby. Because he couldn't imagine bringing a baby into the world when the parents couldn't stand to be around each other for more than a couple of hours at a time. Now he felt like he had been given a second chance. He wasn't going to blow this one.

XXXX

Blink lay next to Mush gasping for breath. He couldn't believe two hours had passed since they had come inside. He swore Mush had the stamina of the Energizer Bunny. He wasn't complaining, but sometimes he needed a break in between. Mush lay on his side staring at him. Blink looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Did I wear you out Grandpa?" Mush asked holding back a smile.

"Shut up." Blink said suppressing the urge to roll his eyes.

Mush snaked a hand down Blinks stomach cupping his erection.

"Obviously not." He said with a smile.

"Give me a few minutes." He said breathlessly.

Mush lay his head on Blinks chest bringing his hand back up to rest over Blink's heart. He closed his eyes with a sigh. He couldn't imagine anyone being as happy as they were. They never fought. They had promised never to go to bed angry at each other. Luckily that hadn't happened yet. He knew they weren't perfect, but he liked to think that they were as close as anyone could get.


	21. Don't Forget The People Who Love You

David looked around his room feeling like he remembered the room being bigger. Now that most of his things were packed the room seemed smaller. All that was left was his desk, dresser, nightstand, and bed. The room looked bare. He couldn't believe he would be leaving to go to college in less than an hour. He still had to go say goodbye to Jack. He had been putting that off all morning. Now he barely had enough time to go over there, stay a few minutes and come back. Someone knocked on his door breaking him from his thoughts. Jack stood leaning against the door silently watching him.

"It looks smaller doesn't it?"

"Yeah." David said walking over to him.

"Mine does too." Jack said pulling him to him.

David buried his face in Jack's neck fighting back the urge to freak out. Now was not the time to do that. Things couldn't be helped now. Jack was leaving for California in the morning. He had changed his flight once already so that he could see everyone going to the city off. Specs had left a few days ago. No one had seen or heard from Dutchy since. He would be the last one to leave because he didn't have to be in Colorado for another few days. They were all worried about him. He had been withdrawn and distant ever since before Specs left. David hoped that it was only a phase. And that he would be back to normal soon. He also hoped that Mush and Blink and Sarah and Skittery knew how lucky they were that they would be together for college. They wouldn't have to deal with being apart from the person they cared for. David didn't know how he was going to handle being around them. He knew that they would sympathetic and try to include him. But he would end up feeling like the third wheel.

"You're not going to freak out are you?" Jack asked pulling away to look at him.

David shook his head not trusting himself to speak. Jack kneeled down to his level making him meet his gaze. Blue eyes met brown making David sigh.

"We'll be fine. I'm just a phone call away. I can be on a plane to New York all you have to do is say so."

"Yeah, as long as it's on a weekend. Or a holiday." David said rolling his eyes.

"I'll take what I can get." Jack said giving him a half smile.

"You two are still saying goodbye?" Blink asked walking down the hall.

"Yes, now go away." Jack said not taking his eyes away from David's.

David pulled him out of the hall and shut the door. Jack went to lock the door but David stopped him.

"I really won't be able to leave if we have sex." He said shaking his head.

He sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. Jack knelt in front of him putting his hands on his knees. David looked up meeting his gaze again.

"I love you. You know that don't you?"

David nodded with a smile. They had never told each other that before.

"I love you too."

"I wanted to wait until the time was right to say that. This seemed like the right time." Jack said brushing his fingers over David's knuckles.

"It was." He said smiling.

Someone knocked on the door making Jack stand to his feet. He opened the door and smiled as Esther came into the room.

"It's time to go." She said putting a hand on David's shoulder.

"Can you give us a few more minutes?"

She nodded with a smile. She left the room without saying a word. Jack closed the door behind her before turning back to David. He gave him a worried look before walking back over to the bed. He sat next to him draping an arm over him.

"Promise me something." David asked turning to look at him.

"Anything."

"If you find someone else, be upfront with me."

"No one will ever replace you." Jack said giving him a stern glare.

"I'd feel better knowing that you would be honest."

"What am I gonna do with you?" Jack said pulling him to him.

David wrapped his arms around Jack's neck taking in his scent. He didn't want to forget anything about him. Someone knocked on the door making them pull apart. Jack rested his forehead against David's as the door opened.

"Dad's ready to leave." Sarah said just above a whisper.

"I'll be there in a minute." David said not moving.

Sarah pulled the door closed silently as Jack brushed his lips against David's. The kiss deepened as Jack nipped at David's bottom lip. David opened his mouth letting him in. His hands fisted in Jack's hair keeping him from moving. He reluctantly pulled away hearing someone in the hall. Les opened the door a few seconds later telling him to hurry up.

Blink, Mush, and Skittery's families were all there to see them off. Mayor, Race, Spot and Skittery's older brother were the only ones who were going to help everyone get settled. Casey held onto Blink with tears in her eyes. He was trying to calm her down as Race put a hand on his shoulder. He unlatched her arms from around his waist and knelt down to her level. He said something to her that no one else heard and she nodded her head before wrapping her arms around his neck. He hugged her briefly before Mrs. Bartlett came to pull her away.

Everyone piled into the cars while everyone else stood in the yard watching them leave. David turned in his seat as his dad pulled away. His eyes met Jacks making him smile. Jack smiled back giving him a small wave. He waved back just before the car rounded the corner. He didn't know what was going to happen in the next four years. All he knew was that they would get through it together.

**AN: This is the end. It's been a four month labor of love. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Even if most of you didn't send in feedback. That's okay, at least you read it. **


End file.
